Morning Ray
by InfintinyMiko
Summary: I have a problem I know that, I’m in love with a girl that doesn’t exist. They think I’m crazy, I know she’s alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too.
1. Out of His Reach

Summary:

_I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist. They think I'm crazy, I know she's alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too. _

**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives. Rumiko Takahashi totally owns him. **

**It's like this whole story is in diary/ journal form. This whole chapter is Inuyasha's P.O.V**

* * *

_Morning Ray_

_InfintinyMiko--_

_Chapter: 1_

_Out of His Reach_

**-&-**

_The things that I've learned over the years, they amaze me. Who knew one story could let you find the girl at you loved with all your heart. _

_I never thought that was even possible when I was younger. I always thought you had to met that person face to face before you can fall in love with that one special someone; but instead of being normal like all the other kids, I fell in love with a girl; and I can't tell you her name just yet. The problem is... she's in a book._

_I know you're probably thinking _how you can fall in love with somebody that doesn't exist. _Well that's just complicated. _

_This… this is our story. _

**-&-**

"Do you want to hear another?"

That's my mother, she has ebony hair that goes down to her waist; even though I've seen it down many times in my thirteen years of living, she doesn't like to wear it up. _'Izayoi'_ as my father used to call her, has misty violet eyes, sometimes she would tell me that if you looked hard enough you'd would see them light up and show you how your life would be when you grew up; though I don't think that's true. I don't think a lot of things my mama tells me is true; just sometimes I think she reads to many of my grand-parents journals.

As for my father, well he's different story. I thought that my father had passed away when I was seven years old; I know now **never **to believe my cousins; five years later I find out that he's in Italy with some French lady opening up their own internet company, I remembering him telling me that it was going to be called Sprit Programs Intercourse, I call it 'SIP'.

The last time I saw him he had long silver hair, but he **always **wore it up in a ponytail, though he my have changed that over the years, One thing I know hasn't changed is his eye color, they are gold or some type of orange-yellow, I don't know how somebody could have golden eyes, but hey nobody can be perfect.

As for me my name is Inuyasha Rush, yeah wired last name, but since I'm part Italian, well it still doesn't make sense but whatever. I like my last name. Well my hair isn't as long as my parents but it's still long for a teenager my age, my hair is black and goes down to my shoulders, my bangs are uneven and wavy, I always wear it up in a ponytail, like my father, the weird thing is sometimes it turns gray, I think something's wrong with me, my mama, well she thinks I'm going through pubrity. Which is unlikely because must people's hair doesn't change colors when that's happening; and for some strange reason on the quarter moon, the whole top part of my hair will turn black with silver highlights.

Anyway I'm in the seventh grade, attending **Purity Junior High School, **I like it there I have two best friends, a pervert Miroku, and his girlfriend Sango. Those two have been with me since grade school, I could easily trust them with anything, but then again sometimes I wanna choke the daylights outa them. But isn't that what best friends are made for?

My eye's well their very unusual, wanna know the color? I thought so, well there golden-violet, wired huh? Some people like it some don't. But hey I'm not complaining one bit.

**-&-**

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" my mama giggled at me, I hate it when she does that.

"Yeah… mama"

I watched silently as she turned the book over and started to read the back summary.

"This is about a girl named Kagome; she lives in a town called _Ahiahi_. It's out in the forest; not too many people know about this town, okay Inuyasha. She has lived in the town all her life, until she met her friend Pauo'le. That man taught Kagome things she never thought were even possible, the more she learned the more she realized that she never knew how the outside life was, now she wants to know how it feels to be in the outside looking in, not the other way around."

I pouted a little, and crossed my arms over my chest. I never really understood why my mother **always** told me stories like he was a little kid; I really wasn't so why treat me like it… I am thirteen after all.

**-&-**

_She slowly walked down the dirt path, she turned left then right. She stopped slowly trying not to make a sound and the mid afternoon daylight she was in. She saw there was not threat in the area, so she eased her way into the hole in the foliage, and she slid down until she made it to the ground, she walked over to the corner where she had laid out a small bed sitting down she started pulling her long ebony hair out of it's holder, it swayed left and right, and though she couldn't tell who was there, in the darkness of her home was a man, a boy you might say, watching her every move. _

_Once again the girl glanced around her home with her blue eyes witch sparkled against the sunlight, like they both fought for dominance; she felt something, though she couldn't put her finger to. She thought it was nothing and didn't worry herself about it; so instead of going to check out what was in her own home; the girl opened her door under the foliage and climbed out._

_She walked the same path that she had just came from, only stopping to get water from the near by streams or lakes. When the young girl finally stopped she was covered with sweat, and little patches of dirt and mud where sticking to her clothes. _

"_Toyo are you there" _

"_Yes I'm here hun, come in!!"_

_The girl walked into the man's home with a large stick in her hand. She wondered around for a while until she got tired of trying to hunt for him, __**in **__his own house._

"_Well where are you?!"_

"_Right Here" _

_She couldn't have been more stupid. There he was right in front her face._

"_What is it that you need hun?" _

_The man said while patting a place, obliviously telling her to come and sit down with him. When she did she answered him in eight simply words._

"_I need you to do me favour please"_

**-&-**

"That has to be the _weirdest_ story you've every told me so far"

Mama giggled again, "Well Inuyasha, I think this girl is looking for somebody"

"Who is she looking for?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself"

She smiled at me, and dropped the book down on my nightstand.

"You want to know what happens to her, you need to read the rest yourself."

"Okay"

"I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you too" He said as she walked out his room.

_I think she's doing this for her own sick enjoyment._

Not trying to think about it again, I rolled over onto my side to look out the window. There was nothing outside expect the moon and the stars. I found it very wired that after my mama told me these stories that all I could only think about was her. She just seemed so real… not like those other stories. The characters always so fake and dull.

Hearing my cell phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts, I glanced over to the clock it said 10:59. I smiled big; the only two people who would call after 10o clock was my two idiot friends, Sango and Miroku.

**-&-**

"Hey Idiots"

"_Hey you"_

"Hey so what's up?"

"_Same old, Miroku trying to be all perverted with people and getting hit on the head with things…. You know he tried to kiss me today on our date but the thing is….. He had a big piece of popcorn in his mouth and wanted ME to eat it out of his mouth"_

"Eww…. Well Sango **you **where the one who thought he was…what was it… a sexy god when he first came to the school"

"_HEY that's not fair…if you ever tell him I said that I'm going to kill you __**personally**_**"**

"Okay okay"

"_So what's up with you?"_

"Nothing just thinking about Kagome again."

"Are_ you obsessed with this girl, your always thinking about her?" _

"I don't know, I just can't get her out of my mind… I think I'm going crazy"

"_Hey Inuyasha hold on for a second the jaw's of popcorn is calling…I'll three-way"_

"UmHum".

**-&-**

Her name was Sango, I met her in the second grade when we had play time and she ran into me with her swing. We've been best friends every since. She is in a relationship with a pervert. Miroku is so stupid; the reason she went out with him is because I dared her too, but I guess she started to like him in the end, I don't understand that though.

Sango was always stronger than me. Im so sad to admit that though; I bet she could still beat me up if she wanted to. She also has brown hair that goes down to her armpit, and also hazel eyes. Me and Sango has always been almost the same height; but every since 5th grade I've been taller.

Her boyfriend, Miroku well he should have his own little show. In a way he is predictable; He's such a pervert, sometimes I wonder why I even hang out with him. Well we met when we where in the fourth grade, I got Sango and him to start going out. She thought he was a kami. Which I think is so wrong.

**-&-**

After about an hour talking on the phone, I hung up on them.

_I still wonder why nobody in their neighborhood comes out and shoots both of them with a bee bee gun_

Sitting my cell phone down I flopped back down on my bed it was getting so late, I tired shutting my eyes. I couldn't fall asleep; couldn't get her out of my head. After ten minutes of trying, I gave up and reached out for the book.

**-&-**

_It was dark that was one thing he realized; dark and misty. He should hear the faints sound of somebody calling him; he walked to it._

_She reached out for him, her eyes pleading for him to reject her. She tried and tried to make contact with him. She was so close to him, he could smell her; he could feel her hair, her skin; all so soft and gentle._

_Why couldn't she touch him? _

"_Where did you go…? I need you Inuyasha…"_

_Her eyes seemed to grow like two of your best china plates. _

"_Watch out don't let her get you!" _

_Before he could even react he was one the ground; pools of blood, just dripping from out of his neck; with this girl laid over his chest; her blue eyes looked so pained and destroyed, they grew a deep crimson red from all of her tears shed. _

**-&-**

I ran out of the house. To tell you the truth I didn't know where I was really going, I didn't tell my mother where I was going or that I was even leaving. It was mid night and a school night. But I just couldn't stay in this house, everything was just too weird. Just too out of my reach.

Before I even realized it I walking over to the park swings; from them you could look over to your right and see a little pond with some ducks and stuff. But the thing is you couldn't go over there, _why _I have no idea, but I think that's just there so if somebody falls in and drowns, they don't want to get sued.

_Dumb asses, then what's the point of putting it there?_

Continuing to look at the pond I saw something moving around the ground I thought it was a duck of something, so I didn't pay to much attention to it, but when it kept on moving and getting bigger, my stupid curiosity got the better of me; so I got up and climbed over the red rope.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She turned her head slowly; as if trying to figure out who would talk to her in such a tune, her deep blue eyes shimmering with the moonlight, she stared hard at me. Bringing her gaze away from him she started kicking her feet in the water; without even looking she reached out her right arm towards me; like she was waiting for me to put something in her palm.

"Now, that's just rude don't you think?"

**Im finally coming back to edit this thing. WOW!**

* * *

_Infintiny's Vocab_

_Ahiahi: _Evening

_Pauo'le: _Never ending


	2. Only in the Story Books

_Summary:_

_I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist. They think I'm crazy, I know she's alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too. _

**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives.**

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_Morning Ray_

_Chapter: 2_

_Only in the Story Books_

_---&--_

_Even though it my seem so far beyond reality, to tell you the truth, when I was younger I don't know why every one seemed so freaked out by me, just thinking that I was crazy. My thoughts about her might have seemed un-normal to them back then… But to me it was just like falling in love with somebody you've known all your life. All I knew was what I saw… just one amazingly beautiful person. _

_I couldn't think of what I could have said. You know how people get when they first see their crush… you get all shy, I couldn't believe how much I acted like a girl on that night. It just seemed so awkward. _

_What I saw that night was probably something that only happens in story books.  
_

_---&---_

"Now, that's just rude don't you think?"

---&---

All I could do was gape at her like some kid who saw a life size version of their favorite candy, in some store. She was just too beautiful, the way her eyes looked like the water, shimmering in the moonlight. I tried and tried to tear my gaze away from her; her skin… looked so soft, teasing me under the moon light.

She just looked so damn innocent.

"Are you just going to stand there and gap at me all day or answer me?"

"Well what did you say?"

"I asked you if you had a name," She said as she continued to kick her feet around in the pool of water.

She finally brought her gaze up to me; it felt like electricity shot up and down my body. Her own eyes widen. Her gaze calmed and turned into annoyance.

"Oh… uh my name is Inuyasha."

She seemed to be saying it in her head; by the way her eyes glanced up towards the sky.

"Inuyasha huh?"

"Yeah… do you have a name?"

"My name…" She toke a deep breath, "Is Kagome."

"Inuyasha do you—"She stiffened and brought her eyes back to mine.

I heard foot steps coming towards us, but I didn't look to see; she never brought her eyes away from mine and I just couldn't take mine from her… I still wonder what she was going to say.

"Man who are you talking to?" Miroku said as I whipped my head towards him.

_But… but why I'm I the only one who can see her? _

When I turned back around she was gone.

---&--

"Man what was up with you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you where out there talking to some invisible person."

I turned to him, obliviously not in the mood to hear his crap first thing in the morning; he stood up and walked half way down the hall way, and walked into his class not even turning around to say good-bye. Im sure that he had an expression that said

'_Don't forget about your friend's man. Just don't'_

As mush as I wanted to, I felt like I was forgetting them; I mean I've known them basically all my life, just for some girl that I've met once; and maybe doesn't exist.

--&--

After school, I saw Miroku and Sango just walking down the stairs of the school; I tried to push my way though all the people trying to leave this hell of a school. But with no luck, I even tried yelling out their names; I was surprised that they both looked at me and then walked off…

Yes without a word.

I sighed in defeat'; all I wanted was to say im sorry for acting like a arrogant bastard, but I guess im not welcomed in their little line of friendship, maybe I messed up with them too many times.

_I feel like the world is going against me… and taking away all the things and people I love._

_---&---_

When I got home… no when I home to the darkness of our house, I saw my mama, just sitting on the living room couch like she was about to get up at any moment and start chocking me.

I toke one step back.

"How was your day son?"

_Aww crap, im done for, first my two best friends, now my own mama. _

"Out" I turned my head.

"Where too, you where out pretty late last night you know."

"Really I didn't notice."

I toke two steps back.

"Don't play around with me Inuyasha… where were you at?"

I sighed, might as well come out with the truth; that or get grounded for at least a two weeks.

"At the pond… talking to a girl."

Mama's eyes light up with joy, but you could still tell she was mad. That's a _very _bad combo to put with my mother, I tried to take two more steps back when she got up and started to stalk towards me, I moved as far back as I could until I hit the wall; she didn't stop she keep coming forward.

"Mama… what are you doing?"

She didn't say anything but keep stalking me like I was some sort of prey to her; but finally stopped when she was face to face with me, she leaned in a little closer, closer, closer; all until she was right up to my nose. I thought she was going to kiss me but instead….

"You're grounded… three weeks, no questions."

Her trade mark giggle made me realize what she meant was true.

"You heard me march."

I couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything either, all I could do was drop my head; not for the reason my mama probably thinking though.

_I guess no more Kagome… for three whole weeks. _

Ah. There my friend is where the obsession begins.

---&---

"Don't you think we where being a little hard on Inuyasha, I mean it's not like he did anything that was majorly big." Sango said as she flipped down on Miroku's bed.

"No." He tripped and fell on the bed… Next to Sango.

"Why do you say that?"

She started to play with his favorite spot… the top of his head.

"Because, he's going to ditches, his best friends since about 3rd grade for some invisible person that came out of… nowhere."

"Really… I still think were being harsh, why don't we go over and apologize… He can have other friends besides us you know, and I think he was going to say sorry after school you know?"

"Hmm… later"

"What do you mean _later?"_

"Kiss me?"

She automatically flushed.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Picking her hands off of his head, she brought them up to her own face, which was hot and pick, her heart leaped forward, like it was going to thump right out of her chest; yet her heart yearned for her to kiss him, a feeling that's never been so strong.

So she dared to drop her eyes upon him.

"Well?"

Leaning forward, their noses started to touch, he closed his eyes in angst, just waiting for the moment to kiss his girlfriend… on his bed, alone in his parent's house… and on a school night.

He smiled at that.

Electricity formed from her single touch; sent it running, scrambling to find shelter, some where, somewhere with all his love for this one teenager stored inside. He leaned into her touch life depended on it, if they where to break up; like most couples do after six months of dating then he wanted to make the most of the time that he had with her, to hold her, comfort, and love.

He groaned when she pulled back, hair thrown off to the side, she looked like she wanted to continue their kissing match; but her panting got in the way.

"So… when do we leave?"

"After I do this"

And jumped at her to seal their final kiss… the kiss that proves his love for the girl he loved with all his heart…

Sango Harmon

---&---

"_Who are you…? Why have you done this too him?!" _

_To was misty, that's one thing I knew, there was a girl… fighting a man twice her size. Why was she trying to get herself killed? I tried to move my arms and legs, was I paralyzed… What happened to me, where I am? _

_A horror finding scream came from her tiny body; again, and again she tried to knock him off his feet, all until she was sent flying across the open field. She landed on the ground with an 'umf', and continued to roll towards my paralyzed body. I noticed that she didn't move for a while, I thought she was unconscious, with the way her body was balanced at an odd angle. _

_The next thing I knew, the man towered over me and the girl, two daggers in hand… His menacing laugh was heard across the tree top; he swung them both down… _

'_Is this how it ends?'_

---&---

"_Inuyasha… are you there… Inuyasha!!"_

"_Hmm go away I'm in too much trouble as it is…"_

"_I just want to talk to you is that ok?"_

"_I'm trying to sleep!"_

"_Inuyasha please it's me remember?"_

"_Keh"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means whatever you want it to mean"_

_  
"Okay then…to me, you just said I'll talk to you Kagome."_

---&---

Waking up with a start, he fell out of his bed; panting sweating, as much as Inuyasha wiped off the sweat that dripped down his forehead and neck, more continued to form.

'_What was with that dream?'_

'_Was she really talking to me through my mind?'_

Rubbing his head again, he checked to see if he had a fever, he wasn't hot or cold. Getting up off the floor he walked over to his window, the sun was just beginning to set; the color of masked up cat food and orange juice.

_I'm I going crazy or… was she even there to start with?_

---&---

She toke a deep breath, flipped her black hair once more, before she even dared to knock on their door. Turing her deep brown eyes to face the sun, she looked right into it, it was beginning to set; the color of orange juice.

How long has she been standing at the door?

Why is she even here, she was supposed to be asleep, it was too early to be awake right?

Putting her hand over her heart, she tried to control the beating of it. With no success, she only succeeded in making it go faster; sucking in another deep breath she let her arms fall.

'_Might as well wig it'_

She knocked on the door.

* * *

**Okay I like this version of the story better now. **

**Anyway this story isn't to long. 4 or 5 chapters at the most. ****We'll just see if our Inuyasha is crazy or not in the next chapter.**

**Stay Tuned.**

**Until Next Time**

**Infintiny**


	3. Confrontation

_Summary:_

_I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist. They think I'm crazy, I know she's alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too. _

**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives.**

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­**_Morning Ray_

_Chapter 3:_

Confrontation

---&---

_Something I don't realize and still today don't remember is the way that she first brought up the fact that she liked me. I was so young and naive back then, I know now that little actions by another person could really mean something big. I know that I was starting to feel something for this girl, from the moment I saw her. Maybe it was just attraction, but if it was by hell it was pretty big. I know I've only seen her maybe two times in the on-going weeks; that turned into months. But she was so beautiful like she came right out of a book…_

_And then it hit me._

_---&---_

In my mind I felt like I as going crazy just standing here out in the middle of somebody's drive way sitting down like a sitting duck waiting for my chance to get hit by a car. The sun was beginning to set faster then I had hopped for. Glancing around my surroundings I felt a little scared being out here all on my own. I mean yes I've been out in the forest by myself at mid-night but hey this was totally different.

_I really need to get back in that house. _

I pulled my hands out of my pockets for what the 8th time, looking them over as they started to turn red with the coldness that started to come from its hiding place.

_Yeah, I really need to get inside. _

Sighing once again, I land my tried, acing, cold head into the ground.

---&---

I flipped my hair back up from out of my eyes, seeing as it was getting hotter than I wished for outside of his house. I waited just like I did when I got the nerve to ring his doorbell standing in front of the door for a good 30 minutes thinking maybe they didn't hear their door, or maybe they where gone or sleeping in _very _late.

I was guessing that the sun had went down behind me, I really couldn't tell for the fact that I never had I shadow in the first place so I really couldn't tell the time.

The daylight's moon that was always out seemed to tease me with its tiny little voice saying.

_Go home girl… the boy does not wish to find or see you._

And I tried to ignore it, I really did. I had to stand my ground as a natural human being.

---&---

She put her hand up against my burning head, her hand felt like fire compared to mine. It burned so terribly bad. All I wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and put my head between my legs and try not to throw up the little food I had eaten today.

"Where does it hurt Inuyasha?"

I tried to blink out the loud voice in my ear once again, I tried _hard_. After a short while the blinding light pushed its way through my gaze, just making the head ache I already had much worse.

_What did I do today to deserve this? _

"Where does it hurt Inuyasha?" she repeated.

"Stom-"I throw up… again "maaaa"

"Is that all?"

Why does she keep making me talk? All I wished for was to go back to sleep on something cold and let this fever pass it's way through my body. Maybe…

I could just see her again.

"Weve me awone"

"You need to take this"

By the time I could open my mouth to tell her to get out again; she had her gloved hand in my mouth. That smell and taste made me want to throw up whatever she was putting down my throat. All I could see was a blurred image of a tall woman standing in the corner of the room, and the woman putting a blue pill in my mouth.

_What right did she have…?_

I saw the woman take her hand from my mouth and turn away from me; her gaze looked troubled when she looked over to the fuzzy woman on the side of me.

---&---

"Well Miss. Rush, I don't know what to tell you." She said while taking her gloves off and throwing them in the trash.

"What do you mean 'I don't know what to tell you' you're supposed to be a doctor. Why can't you tell me what's wrong with my boy!"

"Well what he has is very complicated; we have to take some x-rays of his body first, most likely his lungs."

"What do you mean… is he going to be okay?"

"He should be, it doesn't look like it's going to be a very bad case." She walked back over to her desk and started to type some things into her computer and at the same time was looking back over at her, her eyes so calm, it simply disturbed her.

"Do you have to be so difficult?" She twisted her hands so that she could dig her hands into her skin. "Why can't you tell _me _what with the boy I carried for 9 months and raised for _13 _years!!"

"Would you like the long version of the short?" she said pointing to the computer.

"The long, but what difference would it make, are you going to tell me what's wrong with him or not?"

Ignoring her question she turned back to her computer and pulled on she old glasses.

"Pneumonia, an inflammatory illness of the lung otherwise know as the breathing illness or disease. People with pneumonia often have a cough that produces a greenish or yellow spit, and a high fever that may be accompanied by chills. Shortness of breath is also common, as is a lot of chest pain, a sharp or stabbing pain, either felt or worse during deep breaths or coughs. People with pneumonia also cough up blood, experience headaches, or develop sweaty and clammy skin." She toke a breath to look up at Mrs. Rush's surprised expression.

She did do this for a living so it didn't surprise her much.

Other symptoms are loss of appetite, feeling dizzy, blueness of the skin, feeling like they want to throw up, throwing up, mood swings, and muscle pains. We do suggest that you keep him here for the night so that we can take some more x-rays of his chest.

"So he has pneumonia? How would he get that, he hasn't played out in the rain for I don't' know how many years, I know he usually doesn't get sick that often and he's not allergic to anything. So how could he have pneumonia?"

"It could be a lot of things Mrs. Rush we still aren't sure yet. We still have to take some tests on this spine and get his air ways checked out, which we could possibly do in the morning if you left him here for the night."

"I don't want to do that, I mean this is the first night he's been like this, is it that dangerous that I can't take him home, because if it is I will leave him here so he can get better, but if it's not I rather take him home so I could watch over him."

"It would depend on what type of Pneumonia he has, for all I know he could be coming up with a cold… which I highly doubt seeing his temperature is a lot lower than a normal human's… and his hands and a lot colder than his entire body."

"Are you saying he's going into Hypothermia?" At that point she was out of the chair and rushing over to her only son with tears in her eyes, she wouldn't let him die in front of her very eyes.

"No no calm down Izayoi, I think it's best for you and Inuyasha to get some rest at your home and we will call you in the morning okay. You'll bring him back so we can get some tests done on him."

"Okay" She said and turned towards me, just now noticing that my eyes where wide open the whole time.

---&---

"Why are you haunting me?"

All she had to do was look up at me to make me stop in my tracks. I didn't even realize she was sitting in the stop my mama was going to park her car; she had dark circles under her eyes and was soaked. Only then did I realize that it was rain.

_Wasn't there supposed to be a hurricane coming soon? _

I wasn't even talking to her… I was thinking to myself without noticing that I was talking out loud for what I cared the whole street could hear. I brought my eyes back onto Kagome and watched her closely; her gaze on me made me feel like something was wrong with me; she stared at me like she knew me her whole life, like we where husband and wife, which bothered me deeply.

Maybe I was tucked soundly in my warm bed, fast asleep waiting for my next visit to the doctor to get my spinal tap. I twitched at that thought. I might just die toady or tomorrow, how knows. From what the doctor had told my mother, maybe I needed to be put in an asylum, where I couldn't haunt my friends and the people I loved with my unusually un teenager behavior.

_Pneumonia is a bicth. _

The world started to spin around me, tilting this way and that. I felt like I was on one of those rides at the carnival, where you had to get out without falling on your butt like in idiot, I think it was a ride that was on the movie Grease. I just wanted to stop feeling like I was going to throw up my whole stomach since it was as empty as the cup I felt on the table in my room.

I stared at her once more.

I knew that I was starting to feel something for this girl, from the moment I saw her. Maybe it was just attraction, but if it was by hell it was pretty big. I know I've only seen her maybe two times in the on-going weeks; that turned into months. But she was so beautiful like she came right out of a book…

And then it hit me.

"**You **know **nothing **about me!" his smile faded quickly and once again filled with pure anger. "**You **think you do. Dammit you're from a dam book. All you know is _your _little make believe world where **nothing **is right!!"

With all that said in the open, I hoped the imaginary girl in my dreams would stop haunting me with her presences, I just wanted to be freed from her once and for all.

I stood there fluming against her nothing I had hurt the one girl I truly did like in a romantic kind of way. I knew I broke the promise

And as the sun went down behind her…

One was glaring draggers and the other….

Tears started to form and threatened to fall.

* * *

**I tried to make it sound as doctorish as possible; I was going from my memories of what my own doctor told me. Uh, I think im going to make this longer because the way im trying to plot this out isn't going to fit in the last 2 chapters so this story shall be longer then planned. **

**Reviews and light flames are welcomed. And I'll try my best to get back with you if you have any questions are what not. **

**And I don't own or hold any rights to the movie Grease. **

**Until Next Time**

**Infintiny **


	4. Head Down

_Summary: I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist. They think I'm crazy, I know she's alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too._

_**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives to my likings.**_

* * *

Dedicated to goddess on earth- because she made me feel better the most and helped me get this dam grammar right.

_InfintinyMiko—_

_Morning Ray_

_Chapter 4:_

_Head Down _

--&--

_December 21, 2008—_

_I have no idea how it happened and why, but all I know is that I need to fix it and fast, before I lose her completely and for the rest of my life. I jus— _

**I think he loves me…**

---&--

I lost her; I knew it from the moment my mother opened the door calling me inside, asking me what was taking me so long to come inside, probably thinking I passed out cold on the ground from the pneumonia. All it toke was one quick look to my mother and she was gone, I could see her body disappearing into my house.

Then to make matters worse for me at this time, I just _had _to go to the doctor _again _to see if I was going to die from the coughs that I was getting lately, which stopped me from breathing. My mother wants me to stay in the hospital, just in case I started to coke and she wasn't there. I didn't want to think what would have happened to my mother if that had happened to me.

Still, I. Did. Not. Want. To. Stay. In. The. Fucking. Hospital.

Too many horror stories about, what these American hospitals did to children, while there where sleeping. Like unplugging life support and not even knowing it, people getting surgery to get better and then they come to even sicker, just because they had things let from the operation left inside of their bodies.

So in the end, I just had to get my shots and was able to live on in my little house, not going to be traumatized on this night.

---&---

"Im leaving!"

"Do you have your jacket Inuyasha; you know what the doctor said"

Yea I knew what she said, only because she said it a thousand times, then to make things worse another doctor came in to give me my shots and he told me the same dam thing. For one thing pneumonia really does sucks, I truly feel sorry for the people who had this bicth for a second or third time.

"INUYASHA!" all I knew was that my mother was hitting my back very hard.

"Whaa…" cough cough cough "Why are you" cough cough cough "Hitting me so hard… STOP"

"You're not going outside with that hot of a head and that bad of a cough, you're staying inside, can't you ask Miroku and Sango to come over here today?"

"No… Im fine see" I patted my chest to prove that I was right and that she didn't need to worry herself anymore.

And the truth was, it really did hurt, my chest felt like there was a one-hundred pound block on my chest, all I wanted to do was sit down and rest up a bit. But instead I walked out of the door without looking at or answering my mothers other questions; she was probably thinking that I was acting like a bitch because of the quarter moon that was coming up.

I walked down the road for another 5 minutes before I _had _to stop, so I walked over to the side of the pond that I was not allowed to go to and laid down.

_What the hell is doing on with me, dam it this is confusing. _

"Hey!!"

"Is that you Inuyasha?!"

Turning my head around without getting up, I saw Miroku and Sango running down the street towards me with their back packs in their hands, which was hitting them in the sides. Rolling myself back over I tried to shut my eyes to pretend that I was sleeping.

_I hope their stupid enough to believe me. _

"Inuyasha aren't you supposed to be in school today?"

"No I think he's dead"

_Wow their really stupid or they just want me to get ticked off. _

"Well then…"

He pocked me….

Repeatedly.

"Will you jackasses stop!!?"

"So he is alive… never would have guessed."

I finally picked my head up from the ground, and forced myself to look over into their direction, the way the where both not looking in my direction, and the way they where just standing there hovering over me was making me nervous. With both of them they could easily knock me out in my state right now, and knowing them if they wanted to, they'd do it.

And by the time they started to sift their weight to one foot to the other is what made me realize that they had to either. One, they tell me something that I didn't want to hear. Two, they make me do something I don't want to just because im sick. Or three, their gonna do both.

_Dam. _

"So since you guys woke me up… what the" Cough cough cough "hell do you want?"

"Are you sick?" Miroku said

"Is that why you haven't been in school lately?"

"Yea and yea… pneumonia is a bicth"

"Pneumonia wow… I hope I don't get that, I mean you look horrible."

"Thanks… now why are you two so hyper today?" I said while sitting up against the tree next to me.

"Well…" They both said in unison. "You might hate us…" They said dropping their bags.

---&---

"Well Inuyasha your coming with us today" Sango said.

"Where getting you outa that house with the crazy girl that likes to tease you"

"What crazy girl?" I said scratching my head.

"The girl you've been ditching us for stupid"

"Well why are you guys being so hyper and shit?"

"Because…"

They both stopped looking at me and started to look at the ground, which I wouldn't blame them, it looked a lot better then my sad, paler, sick face.

"Well?"

"It's winter break now right?"

"Yea whada bout it?"

I had to sit down, my lungs started to feel worse, I was trying my hardest not to breathe in to hard, or cough, or more like not trying to put any pursuer on that side of my body.

_Why in the world did this crazy shit have to happen to me, I mean I was normal, with normal friends and a normal life? Then this crazy ass Kagome just had to magically appear and take all of it away from me, like she aint got a life of her own._

"You're coming to—"

_Ah shit_

_Don't do it Inuyasha…_

_Huh_

_Don't do it Inuyasha…_

_Who are you?_

_Don't go Inuyasha…. _Ignoring the voice in his head he turned back to Miroku and Sango, only to glare at the both of them.

"Whada you two asses up to?"

"Where're kidnapping you to Washington!!"

By the looks of their faces, it seemed like they where going to keep me busy for the rest of the week, or maybe for the rest of the 3 weeks we got off from school.

Don't do it Inuyasha…

"Fine dammit I'll go… but it doesn't mean I'll fucking like it."

"Great that's great" Pervert said.

"Now let's get our ass's outa here so we can have some fun!"

"What where leaving today!?"

"Tomorrow be ready!!!"

_I swear I really have some asses for friends. _

---&---

After being dragged around town for a couple of hours with the two _things _for friends I finally got on their nerves by saying I think im going to pass out, I think im going to pass out a bunch of times that they finally let me free.

When I walked into the kitchen, I found my mama drinking some kind of tea, she looked at me and poured some into another cup, then pushed it into my hands; so I drunk it, not having any other choice.

"Mama…"

"Yes Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Where's that book you had a couple of months ago?"

"Which one?"

"The one about the favor and…uh… the girl, her name…Kagome—"

"One that one… here"

"Thanks ma"

"Anytime son"

After setting the tea down, I walked back into my room with her story in my hand; lying on my bed I opened the book for the 3rd time in months.

What was that favor she wanted?

---&---

_She slowly walked down the dirt path she turned left then right. She stopped slowly trying not to make a sound and the mid daylight she was in. She saw there was not threat in the area, so she eased her way into the hole in the foliage, she slid down until she made it to the ground walking over and pulling her long ebony hair out of it's holder, it swayed left and right though she couldn't tell who was there, in the darkness of her home was a man, a boy you might say, watching her every move. _

_Once again the girl glanced around her home with her blue eyes witch sparkled against the sunlight, like they both fought for dominance; she felt something, though she couldn't put her finger to. She thought it was nothing and didn't worry herself about it; so instead of going to check out what was in her own home; the girl opened her door under the foliage and climbed out._

_She walked the same path that she had just came from, only stopping to get water from the near by streams or lakes. When the young girl finally stopped she was covered with sweat, and little patches of dirt and mud where sticking to her clothes. _

"_Toyo are you there" _

"_Yes I'm here hun, come in!!"_

_The girl walked into the man's home with a large stick in her hand. She wondered around for a while until she got tired of trying to hunt for him, __**in **__his own house._

"_Well where are you?!!"_

"_Right Here" _

_She couldn't have been more stupid. There he was right in front her face._

"_What is it that you need hun?" _

_The man said while patting a place, obliviously telling her to come and sit down with him. When she did she answered him in eight simply words._

"_I need you to do me favour please"_

"_What is it Kagome?"_

_She sat down in the middle of the room, facing the setting yellow, pink and orange sun. _

"_Do you think you can do me a favor?" _

"_We kind do you speak of?"_

"_A big one… maybe one that I have to pay you back in another life?"_

"_What is it Kagome… I mean it's not everyday you ask me for things?"_

"_Well…"_

_She turned her back to her once again, turning and getting a good look at the world she lived in for her entire life, a world she didn't want to leave since she was little, but… some things made her curious, where the sun rose again after it had set in the world she was in? _

_What was this person she saw in her dreams?_

_Why was he in her dreams in the first place?_

_And the one thing she really wanted to know was what was the outside world of Japan like, what was this America people talked about so much… was there really something called a free country, where you could do what ever you wanted, when you wanted and didn't have to fear for your life._

"_Well… what's the favor?"_

_Heart Beating a mile a second, she turned back to her._

"_Can you get me..." she pointed to outside "Out __**there**__… to the outside"_

* * *

_**Really wasn't planning on putting that much of a climax to this story but I guess— And for some reason this came out REALLY weird and OOC to me. I dunno that part in the middle just made me mad because every time I redid it, it STILL came out OOC so I gave up on that part… sorry. I just want to kill you guys with the angst since there really wasn't that much in it for the start so bring on the angst people. **_

_**Just to tell you there's about 4 chapters to go.**_

_**Hope you liked it And yes I LOVED all the reviews to this story, this don't understand why it's so popular but hey never got 3 reviews to one chapter before. :) **_

Until Next Time

Infintiny.


	5. To fly around the world

_Summary: I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist. They think I'm crazy, I know she's alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too._

_**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives. Rumiko owns, and I don't own the other little things Im not disclaiming for yet. **_

* * *

_InfintinyMiko—_

_Morning Ray_

_Chapter 5:_

To fly around the world.

* * *

_What was this feeling exactly? And why did I feel it for just her? Please tell me im not crazy, I don't wanna be, all I wanted was to be normal, you like the kids that were walking down my fucking street with no worry that a person-ghost-sprit, oh what ever the hell she was, was following your every move every waking minute of your life. Even now I don't know what made her come after me the way she did, but in a way I felt I was doing the same thing to her in my own sick twisted way. _

_A demon I was dubbed as finally realized he loved the ghost, the beautiful black haired blue eyed ghost. _

_I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist. They think I'm crazy, I know she's alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too._

_I just know it from the bottom of my heart. _

* * *

For one thing was completely and utterly clear to me at this moment; Number one, being, I still had a little bit of pneumonia left in me; which the fucking doctor had told my mother _after _I told her _so _fucking clear that I dam dog could get it, not to tell my mother that I still had it 'flu' so to call it. Which the doctor didn't believe my attempt to show her I was really fine; though who said a crazy thirteen year old could act.

So it left me sitting in the doctor's office in complete annoyance, she went on for who knows how long telling her that I shouldn't walk around for long periods of time, get a lot of rest, which meant, even if I _do _go on this trip in the next couple hours that I'd probably be shot up with a lot of medicine, just to make sure I didn't get the other '_people' _sick.

"Keh, now that's a fucking understatement" I murmured under my breath.

"What was that Inuyasha?" my mother said turning to me, and so did the doctor, looking very upset that I interrupted their little chit-chat about my well being, I wasn't human, I knew that without having to do told. Shit like was happening to me didn't happen to _regular _people….

Often.

"Nothing, I said I'm fine" I said putting on an overly happy smile. Sighing, my mother must not know me to well, seeing a though she bought that sorry attempt at smiling. I shook my head once more before letting my head fall back onto the loud white plastic they used to cover their cots.

"Kagome" I whispered.

"I hope you're listening to this Inuyasha"

"Yea Yea" I said waving to her.

It wasn't the fact that theories of a whole bunch of things ran through my mind then needed; but maybe the fact that the last chapter seemed to disturbed me in a way I didn't want to be touched in. I knew that, that was _my _Kagome that was in the story, that's in my world now. Maybe in a way she was really trying to escape the trap that was being set in her mind to come here.

No, no matter what I did tell myself, I knew that this wasn't a mild curiosity that I had picked up when I first met her sitting on the edge of the black pond that night, that it was really something more, something that I needed to really look back on.

Though I felt like I knew more of her than I like to think, there was more of a connection between us, I just couldn't… figure. I shook my head once again, letting the silver hair fall from its holder, watching it fall down past my shoulders, I smiled.

_Didn't take long for my hair to grow again. _

Flicking my eyes to my mother again, I watched without listening to the conversation between them, once in a while looking over to the clock over the doctor's head.

4:30. Three more hours.

"Hey mom, think we can get goin' wanna get there at _least _thirty minutes before the plane takes off" I said moving so I could hop off the loud cot.

"Ooh, right, thank you for all your help Dr. Aomori."

She smiled. "Anytime."

And as we walked to the car again, my face felt clammy, my vision blurred, and then it happened. _Her _voice was in my head again.

"_Can you get me...Out __**there**__… to the outside"_

_Inuyasha, ha, you know you belong, listen to your heart, listen to our soul. _

And as quickly as it came it was gone; rubbing my eyes I sighed, not again I thought.

"Are you coming, or do you want me to leave you with Dr. Aomori.?"

She didn't have to tell me twice.

"Not one my fucking life" I murmured quickly and quietly.

* * *

So really, this is where the story begins.

My mother and I ran into Fukuoka airport breathlessly. Miroku called me about an hour ago, saying that our flight that was scheduled to leave at about 7:30 p.m. that night. Instead, because of the rain that had befallen in Oahu, they just _had _to push our flight up, making me rush… something I didn't love to do.

"Inuyasha" my mother called.

I was so caught up in the unusually busy airport for a weekday. Well in a way it _should _be busy, seeing that it was winter break for most elementary and junior high students. With all holidays, it just had to help the busyness didn't it? Men, woman and children jogged and laughed without a care in the world, through the crowds with luggage clattering along the electrified floors. Babies shrieked and frazzled mothers attempted to calm them with bouncing motions and soothing words. I looked around, to fazed to hear my mother calling out to me once again. My ears flickered to each noise trying to pin-point every sound from every person; I just knew I was going to have a panic attack in this place.

_Calm down, breath_. She whispered in my head.

Shutting my eyes and blocking out all sounds but the ones that were important, I had just wished it would all end.

"_This is the first call for flight 439, __Fukuoka Japan to Honolulu Hawaii._"

"Mom?" I said shifting the light coat from on arm to another.

"Inuyasha" she said smiling and at the same time tearing at the same time, how these women did these two things at the same time, well that's still a mystery to me, but how ever she did, I had me reeled in like suckered fish.

"Uhh" I said shifting my weight from one foot to another.

The first thing Inuyasha felt was I little figure pressed against his chest, him being taller than his mother didn't help the fact either though, seeing she was trying in a sad attempt to hug him fully, but her arms couldn't reach at the way around his back. Inuyasha sucked in a breath, hating it when on the rare occasions that his mother did hug him, which it would usually be in the most public places, which, still didn't help anything at all.

I light tint of pink rusted over his features, as awkwardly hugged his mother back in the best way that he could. Thinking how long he would be gone for, not asking Miroku at all. A week maybe, well maybe two weeks?

"_This is the second call for flight 439, __Fukuoka Japan to Honolulu Hawaii._"

"Well, Mama, I think I gotta get goin' now" he said turning his face awkwardly again towards, the terminal.

Flicking his eyes back to his mama, he had to fight the urge to blush more as he heard people saying 'aww', and _look at them, _followed by _mother and son, maybe he's going to the army?_

"Stupid Arrogant bastards" I muttered under my breath.

"Now, I'll pretend I didn't hear that Inuyasha" she said taking a step back from me.

"Sorry" I said turning my head to see if I could get a good look at the terminal I would be in. I lowered my head in defeat.

Not even close.

"Now Inuyasha," she said, pulling out the medications I needed for my pneumonia, I tried not to stick my tongue out just form the look of it. "I want you to be safe, and _please _take these will you; it'll make you feel better if you get sick."

"Thanks mom" I said looking into her violet eyes, I hated doing this, it made me feel like my dad in a way, but, it had to be done. "I think I needa'… you know go now?"

Smiling at me she waved her hand in my direction, and I guess when she couldn't see me anymore she left, because after I walked to the front desk, where the tickets where being checked she was gone and clear out of my sight.

"_This is the third and final call for flight 439, __Fukuoka Japan to Honolulu Hawaii._"

I toke a deep breath in, hoping that Miroku and Sango were already on the plane. I never liked going into planes, call me claustrophobic, and maybe acrophobia but at least I was never falling from some high place in a _really _small space. This plane I thought as I gave the ticket lady half of my ticket, this plane really was going to be the worst time of my life.

And so finally I stepped onto the plane.

* * *

When I walked into the plane, I came face to face with babies, children, and just a _whole _a lot of fucking people. I toke another deep breath and toke a look at my ticket. Coach huh, not bad. I still had to hope that I was going to sit by my friends at least. Truly, I really didn't want another ten hours sitting next to someone who wouldn't shut up.

I continued to walk until I hit the coach section of the little plane, pushing some people to get out of my way. I was surprised really, that the people didn't say anything to me at all, they only turned to look at me before shrugging and turning back to give me some room to move around them.

Finally, there were some familiar faces on this plane. I was about to run off this plane if I didn't see Miroku or Sango there, and when I got back I would beat their asses until they broke. Sighing I walked over to them and toke the seat that was empty on the other side of Sango. Looking around her I glared at Miroku, but I guess he didn't notice me sit down and just stared off into space. Leaning back into my seat I growled lightly.

_I'll get to him later. _

'_Sure you will' _she said again.

Opening my gold-violet eyes I sighed and combed my fingers through my hair, knowing finally that I was really going to go crazy… or more like _already _gone crazy.

"Oh… Inuyasha you actually came?" Miroku said wide eyed.

It really toke all I had not to reach over Sango's tired form to smack Miroku over his head so hard that he'd be out the _entire _way to Hawaii. Smirking I thought of my chances before turning back to him and with the most fakest smile I replied with a _very _sarcastic remark. "Now my dear buddy Miroku, why wouldn't I come, I mean you gave me every reason to come on this trip" I replied before dropping my smile and turning back to him and at the Japanese flight movie the flight attendants were showing up front. The words came out in a huge blah. _Everything _was some foreign language that I couldn't understand. I tried to shut up eyes and calm down before looking back at the big screen, still happening.

"Hey man, do you see that flight attendant over there? She is... dang!"

Sighing again when I heard the loud slap of Sango's hand making contact with Miroku's head, I laid my head back on the soft seats trying _anything _to calm my mind down. There was just to much that happened in my life these past couple months; which this girl Kagome and her mysterious ways were just eating my mind up, I felt like I doll being toyed with, one day she'd be there and one day she wouldn't. It was like my body was connected to hers in some way or another.

It just hurt like hell to be away from her for long periods of times. I wanted to figure out what was wrong with me; I wanted to figure out what Kagome was and why she came to me in the first place.

My mind was a ready fine then. My heart was fine too. Though it was my body that was outa tune.

Maybe, just maybe Kagome… knew something about me that I didn't.

That was my last thought that night as I drifted into a sleep that was centered all on Kagome.

* * *

Miroku, Sango and I all stepped off the plane together and into the artificially lit airport at around 5 a.m., roughly. I just had squint and yawn at the harsh glare and the no sleep on the ten hour flight, even after if they turned off most of the lights. That just had to be the longest plane ride I had ever taken, which was roughly ten hours and thirty minutes. Yawning once more I looked up to see Sango looking around with her dull hazel eyes scanning the small crowd of about two hundred people. Watching her wanted to make me laugh, all because her eyes were still adjusting to the lighting in the airport.

"Hey guys do you know how long we have till we take off again?"

"Uhh" Miroku said while digging into his pockets. "Have about one hour, so I'd say thirty minutes?" He said again looking at me and Sango as if it were okay.

"Sure, so what do we do for thirty minutes in a Hawaiian airport?" Sango said rubbing her arms.

"Keh, I don't care as long you two don't fall asleep, and hell no, were not leaving to airport… might as well go to our gate."

"Okay." They said sounding pissed out.

"Don't blame me that you two didn't sleep at all last night"

"Hey I aint my fault either, blame Miss. Sango over here for punching me over the head!'"

"Who told you to ogle that dam flight attendant?"

"You two, dammit, just stop already!" I said throwing my hands up in the air and walking away, muttering how stupid my so called best friends were. Hearing footsteps behind me I finally stopped before getting to the other side were our gate was at to glare at the two of them.

"Are you two done?"

They looked at each other, "Yea"

"Really I don't see what you see in that"

Sango seemed to laugh at me and Miroku at the same time. "I don't see what I see in him either, now come on I think there boarding already"

"What plane are we taking?"

"Umm… Hawaiian Airlines?"

"Ooh, weird name for a plane huh?"

"Well come on before were late!" she said grabbing the two of us by the sleeves of our arms and pulling us like children, within seconds I was free.

"I can walk on my own, hold Miroku… to many Hawaiian girls here don't you think?" I smirked at the death glare Miroku was giving me.

"This is the third and final call for flight 157, Honolulu International Airport to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport"

"Let's go!" she called again.

* * *

Four hours on that plane and we were finally fro one whole week, was going to stay on solid ground. That I was pleased about, if I had to stay one more minute in that pit of smells that burned my nose, those bright lights that came every time I tried to sleep and the annoying person sitting behind me for some reason continued to kick the back of my chair; even after I told that sucker to stop.

Rolling my eyes I stopped to stretch my arms and shake out my wet hair. I figured that Washington was like any other city that I've been to in the past couple years and maybe that's why I found my self walking away from Sango and Miroku, and to the other side of our gate to look out the window.

Or more then likely the one flight attendant.

I saw a couple of flight attendances handing out flowers and lies to the new comers, tourists really. One _really _caught my eyes though. She reminded me of someone I knew, but couldn't put a name to the face at this moment. Probably because of jet lag, I sighed.

"Dammit it's already raining" I mumbled. "Nice way to start a vacation"

I tried to continue the blank stare I had going out the wet window, but before I knew it my mind was back on Kagome and my eyes were connected to the black haired flight attendant standing alone in the corner.

But before I could stop myself, I was standing face to face with her, staring wide eyed…

_Oh Hell no. _

"Well, welcome to Washington… Inuyasha" I stared at the woman in disbelief.

Okay, so maybe I was _really _going crazy. Maybe I did have a problem. And yes, maybe I _do_ feel love towards this girl. But, this, this was really too much for me, or _anyone_ to handle.

"Kagome?" I whispered out finally.

* * *

_Infintiny's Vocab. _

_1. Oahu- pronounced O-ah-who. The main island in Hawaii, currently sinking. Be warned guys. They're islands, they have to go somewhere to make room for the new baby island under the Big Island. _

_2. Hawaii- pronounced: Ha-vai-e long e. Okay. _

_3. Claustrophobic- afraid of tight spaces… like a plane. _

_4. Acrophobia- afraid of height… again like a plane. _

* * *

**All I can say is YES. Finally got a new chapter for this. I do wanna make this longer, but I don't know. And gosh I toke this flight I couple years back and it was pretty fun. And for some people who have no idea about Hawaii. I lived there for about 8 years and really the right way to say Hawaii is Ha-vi-e, the I is long and so is the e. But I feels good to write this, so easy to write to. So I guess this is my main project for a while.**

**And if I might add, the airport im taking about when they get to Hawaii is a real airport im not making that up. And no its not a fancy airport, actually it's quite small, you have to go to the hotel down the street or go to the little gas station to get some food. -- **

**But dam the gates is like on the other side of the airport so if you get to your flight one hour early, I promise you, you're going to be late.**

**But if you wanted to know… I know some people in Hawaii get so mad and annoyed about you saying the name wrong…**

**Im sad that I can't use my page breaks, they take it out now. **

**Until Next Time.**

**Infintiny.**


	6. What a Ray of Sunshine!

_Summary: I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist. They think I'm crazy, I know she's alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too._

_**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives. Rumiko owns, and I don't own the other little things Im not disclaiming for yet. I don't own the first or second Inuyasha movie or any of the qouting either.**_

* * *

_InfintinyMiko—_

_Morning Ray_

_Chapter 6:_

_What a Happy Ending_

-**&**-

Well first things first, I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes. She was standing there in all her Kagome-ness, smiling at me as if we saw each other a lot. But as I watched her watch me I couldn't help but to smile at her beautiful face. Kagome's eyes were just sparkling with mischief, and if I wasn't being fooled I think that Kagome had something up her sleeves.

I toke my eyes off of Kagome for one second before grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the uncrowned part of the airport, hopping that Miroku and Sango were to caught up in the sight of Washington to notice that I was gone. She pulled away form my hand to lean against the wall, her eyes still sparkling with that look of her, and no to mention that new sly smile she had planted on her face; probably mocking me in her mind.

"Care to tell me I _why _you had to kidnap me from my job Inuyasha"

"Care to tell _me _why you had to come to Washington, I thought you where mad at me?"

Kagome started to lean away from the wall and more towards me, her smile still in place.

"Well, I thought I could use some time outside of the book, I mean its not everyday that you can be set free of a cursed land and find your why to _this, _I mean _dam _this is amazing!"

"Keh, you still didn't answer my question Kagome, why'd ya follow me?"

Glaring at me for a split second, she shot her gaze towards me, well me like away from me in some weird glance; she was probably looking around me and to someone behind me. Cringing, I bit the inside of my cheek in irritation. I coughed four times, once for the irritation, twice, just for the hell of it, the third time was a muffled dammit, and the fourth, was only because I didn't want to turn around to see what she was looking at.

She giggled. "No need to get all riled up, the guess you're mother wanted you to read me so she put the book in you're bag, so I got out at the Hawaiian Airport, hitched a ride to California… I think that's what it's called and I just ran the rest of the way" she said with a smile

"Still, how'd _you _get here before we did, I mean you're human right?"

Closing her eyes she yawned then giggled at me again.

Stupid annoying, sexy giggles.

"That, you'll have to figure out on your own, love" she flicked her eyes to the right of me for a second before disappearing without another word.

"Inuyasha there you are!"

I turned to them, they looked out of breath, I don't see why. "Here I am" I said dryly. Them just had to ruin it, the always come at the wrong moments, some friends actually, couldn't they see that I was talking to the most wonderful women I've ever seen. Then it hit me, I had never asked her how old she was, some to think of it, I really didn't know all too much about her.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Sango whispered to me. She looked around, probably wondering were she was, or could be so fast.

"Ooh, just some girl I saw and thought was cute"

"Inuyasha you player, already trying to woo the new American girls huh?" he said with his teasing eyes, I still didn't know why I wanted such a pervert as a friend. If you didn't notice, a lot of things that Miroku says can be translated to what I call Mirokuish. So, take what Miroku just said, that can be easily translated to, "Inuyasha your such a pimp, already trying to get that babe into a bed to romp her huh, I didn't know you where like that…"

"Do you know her name?" Sango said biting her lip and picking up her bag.

"Nope, I was just making small talk with her, that's all" I said walking over to walk I thought was the baggage pick up, sighing I thought that all airports were at least kind of similar in the way they put their things around. Stupid American airports I mumbled again.

"Ooh well hurry up and get your bags Inuyasha before we miss our ride to the hotel"

"And what the hell do you think I'm doing?"

"Seriously, you don't have to be so crabby and snap at everything we say, if you going to act like that, then you need to just go back to the fucking plane and go back to Japan because some of us actually _want _to come on this trip to enjoy ourselves thank you"

"Keh" I said rolling my eyes, she acted like an old woman being taking out of some place she wanted to be in.

I toke one last look back , trying to see if Kagome went back to the fake airline hostess thing, but she didn't, sighing I went back to looking for the big red bag that I called mine before Sango had another bitch fit.

-**&**-

I basically collapsed into the bed, not so much physically tired, but I guess I was more emotionally tired then anything. Just too many things where happening in my life that was actually necessary for a teenage to take on, I didn't ask for any of it at all.

Sighing again I was glad that Miroku and Sango had decided to go to Seattle without me, I didn't think that I'd have the strength to stand up to them all day with their nagging and their usual annoyingness.

I watched the ceiling as I rolled over, only seeing pictures of what I could be doing instead of letting all this get to me, I shouldn't be letting it get to me in the first place. A hand pulled its way into my vision and my breath was caught in my throat, slowly I toke a deep breath in, I remembered this scent, the smell of summer rain and wild flowers. Never in my life had I smelt something quite Kagome's scent.

"What are ya-"

Kagome's breath cut me off short, her face too close to my own, her eyes pleading with mine in some silent message that only I should know, but still even if my eyes got what she was trying to tell me, my mind didn't; even when my eyes closely closed without being tired; without having any need to be shut in the first place.

At that very moment my life, my very being actually seemed to be very clear, yet very confusing at the same time. Yes, yes I know I'm crazy, but maybe, just maybe I'm starting to like it.

"Dammit what's happenin'?

"Please just listen" Was the silent last words I heard for the night.

-**&**-

_He wouldn't have been in the woods this deep into the night if it hadn't been for the faint cries he'd heard. He didn't make any point in making any moving any faster than what he was already moving to see what was wrong. The man didn't smell any sign of a demon nearby, so he just figured that it was a lonely child that had gotten hurt by tripping over a rock or something. _

_Instead, what he'd walked into was something more complex for a small child to be on the ground, he looked around finally realizing that he had just walked into a trap. _

_It was dark that was one thing he realized; dark and misty. He should hear the faints sound of somebody calling him once again; he walked to it._

_She reached out for him, her eyes pleading for him to reject her. She tried and tried to make contact with him. She was so close to him, he could smell her; he could feel her hair, her skin; all so soft and gentle._

_Why couldn't she touch him? _

"_Where did you go…? I need you Inuyasha…"_

_Her eyes seemed to grow like two of your best china plates. _

"_Watch out don't let her get you!"_

_Before he could even react he was one the ground; pools of blood, just dripping from out of his neck; with this girl laid over his chest; her blue eyes looked so pained and destroyed, they grew a deep crimson red from all of her tears shed. _

"_Inuyasha" she whispered over and over again like a broken record. _

"_Kagome… I'm sorry… I wasn't… strong… enough to save… my love…" _

"_Please don't do this Inuyasha, you can't leave me now!"_

"_I'm sorry, I promise we'll meet again" he smiled lightly "my beautiful wench, I… I hate to do… this just… please… please… stay strong… for me" His eyes rolled back and fourth in his head, like a old rocking chair out in the country side, with the wind blowing wildly through grass. _

"_Inuyasha please."_

_His eyes flicked to the side for a moment before slowly changing to a bright blood red. "_Kaguya_" he whispered. "Is it?" _

_The wind picked up at that moment, the dust of her last blow, still sent shivers down the young woman's back, she toke one look down at the man in her arms whose eyes had finally stopped rolling, she smiled at that, but still, what she had hoped to see staring back at her were not those golden eyes she had fallen in love with, but he stared at her with the most deadly eyes she had seen in her entire life. Kagome had to swallow to regain her composure. _

"_Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you I promise" he said husk fully; Kagome could see that he was practically killing himself to keep her safe. This battle did not have to do with the outside world, but it had to do with the fact that Inuyasha, ever so badly wanted to see Kagome's blood to be spelt._

"_Inuyasha!" the woman yelled as he jumped out of her protective embrace. _

_She laughed, the woman Inuyasha had called Kaguya had laughed. "I can see your desires." Her velvet voice called out, a mirror with her reflection appeared before her, like it was there the whole time, the reflection changed all too quickly. A image of Inuyasha, standing as he was a moment ago, still demon but crazed, he wasn't the same man that was before them now. It was as if he had lost all of his sanity… his soul. _

_His only soul that connected to this woman. _

_Kagome is what he called her. _

"_I can see your desires, your very deepest desires." Kaguya's voice pierced Kagome's like a cutting knife, she knew all to well what he wanted to be, to be something that'll tire them apart. _

"_I can see your desires, your deepest desires, your true self, where your dark heart rules" her mirror changed completely when it turned a dark shade of blood red and Inuyasha lost his battle to the human blood that connected him to Kagome. _

"_You are but a despicable beast" she whispered. _

-**&**-

I awoke with a scream, my scream that I had hopped to be loud enough for someone to come and save me from the nightmare that was still playing in my head. My breathing was still out of control when I opened my eyes to the bright blue eyes that were all Kagome.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you"

"_You _did that to _me" _I didn't mean for all the venom to come out like that, I couldn't have been her fault, she was just human right?

"I had expected that, but you had to remember, you had to, it was your fate to remember me and everybody else" she moved away from me as if she knew I was going to explode. "I just couldn't let you live in your total naïve-ness, it was driving me crazy!" she continued to back closer to the edge of the bed. I eyed what she was eyeing.

The book.

"You'd die, just like how you'd die in the memory that you had. The memory that I just showed you, I didn't want you to have to go through with that again" she swallowed then blinked "A third time and I would have died…" she looked at me with a straight face. "For the second time in six centuries"

"How in the hell"

"She shook her head and laughed "Don't act like your that fucking stupid Inuyasha" even though she laughed, there was no humor in her voice " Do you really think that I could only be… what… seventeen, if you do you must be seriously crazy"

"Then how do _you_" the venom was back, and harder than ever. "Of all people know what I did in my other so called life" I said glaring at her blue eyes.

Kagome's eyes watered for a second, her expression was totally unreadable for what felt like hours sitting in the growing darkness of my room with her, I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. She almost looked like stone, the way she sat unmoving, not even blinking. Her eyes glazed over with a hidden emotion that only she knew. When she did move, she put the on the most fake smile that I had ever seen. Her muffled cry startled me to no end; that was a sound I never wanted to her again in my life. "I'm sick of you and everyone else telling me to run" she pushed to sniff. "I'm not running… not without you… I won't leave you behind" she broke down in silent sob.

Each tear droplet sent a new wave of emotion in me.

"So you think that your life is a sob story, so what"

"How dare you!" Her voice was so low and dark; it made me wonder if she was a true killer.

"Keh."

"I. LIVE. YOUR. FUCKING. LIFE. I. NEVER. ASKED. FOR. THIS."

"You can change what ever you wanted Kagome, you had time to change it" I mumbled out

"I can't change I fucking thing, I can't do anything until you come back!" she pushed the book in front of me. "Can't you see, this is **your **fault? Only you can fix it!"

"Just-just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Without thinking, I grabbed the book and out of pure rage I ripped in two. A slight amusement surfaced my mood as I watched the yellowed pages fall from my hands. But in my mind I knew everything was wrong, I had let the monster inside me get to me again. I had probably hurt Kagome again, and with that I was right. Watching her face was like watching a wife that was married to her husband for thirty one years die. The pure shock in her face was unbelievable; her lips were pressed to a prefect O. Her eyes make mine once before stalking up to me like a predator stalking its prey, her eyes where deadly, she stopped in front of me, her eyes still were still dead.

I never saw her hand come up and make contact to my right cheek but it did. I saw that cheek three times and its twin twice. I guessed I dissevered that. But before I could even look down at her; she and the pages of the broken book where messing. The last thing I had from her was a silent and deadly 'bastard'.

With that being said I fell back onto my bed, now covered in tears.

A lonely page that Kagome didn't see landed on bed, I sighed, just a feeling that she had left the page on purposes, to teach me a lesson, something that I wouldn't like, I already knew that much.

-**&**-

"_Is that a problem for you" a man yelled, covered in roots. _

_His face changed quickly from anger to pain as electricity poured through his body like a sea of never ending rain. A girl ran to him, in her hands was a bow and over her shoulder was a quiver of arrows. She ran at him even though she saw the electricity, it seemed as though her mind was already set in what she was going to do. _

"_Inuyasha!" she screamed as she was set falling from him and getting some of the electricity that was on him. She fell with a thud on the other side of the tree. _

_A man called out her name before tripping over a small demon, a pink cloth, colored much like the Shikon Jewel; fell from his back and onto the ground. _

"_Yes, there it is the celestial robe for which I've searched" Her eyes never once left the robe that was still on the ground.'_

"_Kaguya!" the young girl yelled; her blue eyes where held in a tight scowl as she readied her bow for firing. Her shot missed the woman named Kaguya by mere centimeters; if she had moved her face back the woman would have gotten a good shot in the arm. _

"_Such impudence" her velvet voice called out as the younger woman's blue arrow tore her sode to pieces. "A sacred arrow" she whispered surprised that such a girl could have such power. _

_The young woman climbed onto the roots where the man named Inuyasha was pinned by the roots of the tree, put there by Kaguya. "Release Inuyasha now!" she yelled with another bow ready to be shot._

"_Get out of here Kagome" Inuyasha struggled to say, pushing against the roots with all his might, yet didn't get free._

_She didn't listen, Kagome shot her arrow…_

_And Kaguya shot her same arrow back._

_Nothing seemed to matter to that girl named Kagome but saving that man life. She dropped everything she had and jumped in front of her own arrow, getting shot directly into her heart, where Inuyasha was supposed to be shot at. _

"_Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. "KAGOME!" he yelled so loud, the heavens could hear him._

_Her tired eyes opened once again to look into Inuyasha's eyes. The woman smiled at his confused face. "I'm so thankful you're alright Inuyasha" she voice was fading ever so quickly. _

"_Why did you do that, why didn't you stay away!" She was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. _

"_It's no big deal" she whispered. "And besides, you're always saving me aren't you?" She tried her hardest to smile again, just for his sake. She closed her eyes once more before falling to the ground, never to return again. _

-**&**-

I found myself on the floor after I read what she left me. What a lesson. I thought almost bitterly, I put my heart to Kagome, through all the shit that she's been through, she still has the strength to give it her all, no matter what she has to do to get there, there's just something about her, the heart she puts into everything makes me feel selfish. What _have _I done for Kagome really, but hurt her on many different occasions in this life and my other? Tell me why does she disserve me in the first place?

Too many tears I made her cry tonight, I wanted to so badly to cry out her name and hold her in my arms, just to let her know that she was safe, but that wasn't possible.

Tell me; tell me how I was supposed to protect Kagome from something…

Something that was me?

-**&**-

_This life I'm living has to be the most weirdest life I have lived, even though I know now that I've lived two lives. __**She, **__she felt so familiar at the time, like I unbroken bond with a lover of some totally different time, even though for her it wasn't, I know I still don't know what Kagome really is, I just… I just think that some how she making me see things more clear. Things that I should have know all a long. _

_I know I love her with everything I have even if I hadn't known her for the longest time. Some people may say that lover takes time and not a matter of five months. I girl I met in the summer of two thousand and eight. But, but maybe, there's something I'm missing in this mixed up twisted world that I've lived in twice over. _

_All these things that I do to her I know she has nothing to do with them, she just tries to help, but in some twist of fate I end up messing everything she had planned out for me. I have a feeling I really good feeling that this relationship with Kagome will get so much better if I could just figure out how to stop messing everything up._

_Maybe I've imprinted on this girl, this girl that they named…_

_Kagome Isabella Higurashi_

_

* * *

_

­­­­­­­­­­­

_**Really I wasn't planning on updating so early, but my sister came come early and she left her labtop open for anybody to steal in our house so I toke it and some things lead to another and I just started to type, this chapter literally toke my whole mp3 to finish. I hope you guys like it. I tried reall hard**_

_**Anyway I had a GREAT birthday!!**_

_**I'm going to try and push the plot out further and give it the best twist that I can before I finish this, so I'm hoping to push to 17 chapters.**_

_Until Next Time._

_Infintiny._


	7. Coming of Age

Summary: I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist

_Summary: I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist. They think I'm crazy, I know she's alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too._

_**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives. Rumiko owns, and I don't own the other little things Im not disclaiming for yet. I don't own the first or second Inuyasha movie or any of the quoting either.**_

* * *

_InfintinyMiko—_

_Morning Ray_

_Chapter 7:_

_Coming of Age._

-**&**-

"Are you only coming because we wanted you to, cuz' you don't have to if you don't wanna man" Miroku said looking sheepishly.

It had only been three days since Inuyasha had seen or heard from Kagome since the accident with the book. He had a feeling at least that she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore, and that was fine.

Two days ago.

Every time he'd come around his bed were Kagome last sat and last shed her tears, it made his heart and mind numb; to him it was like there was a body but no soul or mind for that matter. In a way he couldn't wait to go home, which would happen in less than two weeks.

"No, no I wanna go" he said flipping his hair.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"No, not really"

"Well I guess you'll find out later than" Sango said grabbing his and Miroku's hand, pulling them out of the room.

"Okay, sure"

"Seattle then, after let's explore these American mall"

From the time they walked down the stairs, to the time they found a cab, Inuyasha was dead. His heart yearned for Kagome's voice; really they yearned for anything that had to do with Kagome in general. Now, now the term crazy could fit Inuyasha and he'd be lying if he denied it. What did Kagome do to make him feel like this, what was this feeling that was running up and down his spine every moment of the day?

Uhum, he was officially crazy, time to dish out those beautiful white happy jackets.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said nudging his side. She looked amazed with something outside, sand how she was managing to even simile with all the negative energy that Inuyasha was radiating off his body, which was truly too much for Miroku to handle who was sitting on the other side of the car, looking dead and bored out of his mind.

"Come on, can't we just find something to do at the hotel"

"NO, were going to Seattle and that's finale"

"Uh, Sango, what'd want?" Inuyasha whispered.

Looking back she sighed heavily, and her eyes fell dramatically. "Never mind, it passed already"

He never made another comment on the whole thirty minutes they were in the cab. Occasionally the thoughts of going home rose to his mind, and the feeling of being left by everybody he had ever been close to in his life haunted in soul.

The only real sound in the car for the last twenty was the tires rolling over the black and grey asphalt; for once Inuyasha was dominating everything around him. And that made him happy.

"I killed her sprit" he whispered subconsciously.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"The path that Inuyasha was making wasn't that of a good one. His issues were between himself and Kagome only. Nobody had to be involved in his problems. To him, right now was going to be the starting point that would change his life forever. His coming of age… again somewhat. The oh-so real second life that Kagome had lead him into made him curious, but as it seemed, Kagome seemed to show him things that she knew would hurt him, she knew that even back then that he was a jackass and she was still showing him that today by not being by his side.

"Come on Inuyasha or your gonna get left"

"Coming, dog dam shut up, you aren't my mother"

He didn't get a to take one step out of the cab before tripping some man on the side of the street. His eyes instantly grew irritated.

"Watch it"

"You're the one who bumped into me, you bastard"

He was going to say something back but the words were caught in the swell of a throat. There, there glaring daggers at his golden eyes with those blue eyes, was the splitting image of Kagome, but the only difference was that he was a teenager. A teenage boy for that fact; to him right now he'd thought that he could escape the pain for just a moment, even a second would be nice too; But as life would like to put things, pain, as one was inevitable and something so little, something like suffering, that; that was just optional.

As they would like to say.

"You… you are" he struggle to push out. The man was probably thinking that he was some gay child molester. That was great, first he gone crazy before he's even fifth teen years old, more like eighteen in Kagome's book, then second, he's acting like he's falling in love with Kagome's twin… who's a teenage boy.

"Yea… yea I'm Souta, and uhh I really need to get back to the shrine before I get my head chopped off" he said back away from him.

"What shrine?" What ever had gotten him so interested in a shrine was truly weird to him, what happens there that was so interesting, it was probably some old beaten up house that happened to be in Washington, the last place a shrine would be.

"Inuyasha, come on!" Miroku yelled.

He whipped around so fast that it looked like he was already facing that way from the start. "Shut the hell up, I'll get there when I'm good and ready to okay, now leave" he yelled out, making the people around him and Souta look at him like he needed to be put in the crazy house… or jail.

"But Inu—"

"Leave" he said before whipping around to face the freaked out boy again.

"Uh, I should get going"

"Tell me about the shrine" he said calmly, as if nothing had happened/

"There's really nothing to say, but it's the run off, uhh… American version of the Sunset Shrine in Japan" he said checking his watch.

"Take me to the shrine" he said cracking his shoulders.

"For what, nobody goes there"

"There's a family house right" he said completely ignoring his first question.

"Yea, so"

"Take me there"

"Don't you have friends to go back to, they look pretty pissed off"

"Yea so, now let's go before I get pissed with you"

"Fine c'mon"

Walking off the boy called Souta, Inuyasha toke in a deep breath, living the feeling of being free with every step he toke. He didn't even hear his friends calling after him with worried expressions on their faces.

-**&**-

"Well now does this mean that there's some chick that lives in this house and you guys just give tickets out and let random people go in and out and she don't care?"

"Pretty much, she's usually never home, haven't seen her in ages, but anyway here it is" Souta said dryly.

"Holy shit"

The look of the stairs alone was amazing; you couldn't see the bottom of even half the top of the house from the bottom of the stairs. I watched in disbelief when the shrimpy boy started to lightly jog up the stairs. I just knew I would hate going up that super flight of stairs. I sighed; I could always turn my ass around and find Sango and Miroku.

"Ah, hold p!" he turned around slowly, question in his eyes. I'm guessing that he thought I had chickened out by the millions of stairs that was in front of me; but for some reason I wasn't, I was seriously curious.

"Well hurry up, I got things to do you now." He said as I started jogging up the stairs.

We got up the stairs and up to the main shrine in no time, faster than he had ever gotten up here he told me when we got to the main houses' door. He had told me that he'd come and find me later before he got ready to leave.

That left me with two hours to spare.

Walking into the house wasn't all that bad really; it was walking up the stairs and getting hit with the scent that I hoped never to smell ever again. It never managed to cross my mind once. I never wanted to see her face in my mind again after I swore that I never again let her rule my life. Just a minute was I toke to get every thing back in order in my mine back in track. I really had years to get myself in order. Really there wasn't anything that could change her mind once; she made it; so it must be true.

I walked around her room drinking up the scent more than I had liked or wanted for that matter.

As I walked to her closet, I shook my head. Really why in the hell was I so worked up over this girl? I didn't even know her that well. There was nothing physically that tied me to her. Not even that much emotion was there to make me love her at all.

I continued, still thinking about the woman I swore to forget. I breezed through her closet, not caring about the **DO NOT TOUCH **sign hanging over the frame of the closet. Seeing something brown I stopped short confused of what it might be. I leaned in the closet and pulled it out, I cocked my head.

_It looks like mama's journal_

Pulling it to my nose I toke a deep whiff of it. Her scent reeked all over this diary or what ever the hell it was. Tucking it under my arm I walked over, opened the window toke a deep breath and jumped.

My eyes were closed at first; being the first time I've done this. But instead of not making it to the tree outside of her window, I did a jump that was at least thirty feet away.

I had actually made it.

Laughing I rubbed my arms in amazement. Maybe I did live another life, or maybe I didn't die at all.

Still laughing I shook my head, I couldn't have died, dam that wasn't even possible.

I toke another breath and without thinking, I opened the book and the first thing I read as _**Kagome Isabella's diary. May 1467- **_

_**Don't you dare touch**_

Sighing I looked at the irony of this, she had my form of a diary and I had hers. Shaking my head I turned my eyes back down to the yellowed pages of Kagome's diary.

-**&**-

_So I've been talking to this boy for the past couple months and I guess he's pretty cool. There is something that I just choke him about. Like today his brother Sesshoumaru wanted his Tetsusagia, like always, and came to attack us. Inuyasha had gotten really hurt, almost as bad as I've seen him. His brother, his own brother had shoved his whole arm, that's even his through Inuyasha's stomach. _

_But instead of trying to save himself, he had Miroku come and get me out of there. Even though I wanted nothing more than to stay by his side, even though I really stood no chance against him. _

_Maybe you can say I have a crush._

_That's probably why, when I woke up, Sesshoumaru was gone and Inuyasha was lying on his knees in a puddle of his own blood. I thought he was dead when he looked at me with those glazed eyes and fell to the ground. _

_He was fine when we got back to the village, and even walked around, just to get me from getting the herbs that he needed to get all healed up. _

_He wanted to talk to me, and if I knew what he was going to do, I wouldn't have gone with him at all. _

_At the time I didn't have a problem with it at fist actually. He never did anything to damper my trust for him since he got the rosary beads got put on him. _

_We had talked and it was weird at first, only because he kept talking about how he was afraid to lose me, and that he was so scared that I had gotten hurt, he __**never **__talks like this, it freaked me out so I put my hand thinking that he had a fever or had just gotten sick or something, but instead of him being hot, it was the other way around. _

_He had hugged me, out of nowhere, for no reason at all. He was the first man… boy… teenager… half-demon… yea half-demon teenager in my life. I made feelings that I never felt before rush into my body. The butterflies I felt in my stomach was overwhelming, I still felt weird. It was totally out of character for him to do things like this. Inuyasha wasn't the type of person to just show his feelings without any good reason and this wasn't really one. _

_But I should have know, I don't mean anything to him, and I never will. He's still to tied over with __**KIKYOU **__that he can't even see the people who care for him and want him to live. She's dead for goodness sake. I mean did __**KIKYOU **__go to Inuyasha's fathers' tomb and almost get melted, NO. Did she almost get killed after seeing Inuyasha's 'mother' who only wanted to find out were his father's tomb was, and was welling to kill both of us to do it. _

_It didn't matter. She had her time with Inuyasha; I'd just wish she would let me have my own time with him too. _

_He hugged me, just to get the half completed Shikon no Kakera. _

_That hug was for nothing, it meant nothing to him. _

_I'm just Kikyou's live twin. _

_Maybe that's why he pushed me into the well yelling "__**GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME KAGOME**__"_

_I guess he has his wish, I can never go back. _

-**&**-

"Yo, dude how'd you get over there?"

"Uh, I kinda jumped"

"From the window?"

"Pretty much"

"Dam man, well c'mon I'm getting off early, maybe we could uh… I dunno"

"Yea will lemma just put this up first kay?"

"Sure, yo, I never got you're name"

"Inuyasha" I said before closing my eyes, taking a deep breath and prayed that I would get back into the window without breaking something. And once again I did. I wasn't surprised that I made it again. I had to walk around the room a full two times before I was really sure that I would be able to go one without coming here for a while. I knew it would be suspicious, but I just had to take the journal back with me. I just wanted to know how she got to the land that she was in. I wanted to know what they called it. Basically I just wanted to know Kagome.

As I put the book into my pocket, something weird happened, maybe it was just a feeling but al of a sudden everything was clear to me. Putting one hand to my head I sighed.

"I remember everything now."

* * *

**Yea so this chapters actually I day early. You guys should really try out those folders that you use to write in… just can't think of the name at the moment. Sorry people. So yea, I'm thinking of writing a lot more over the summer since we don't have school on Friday's anymore and we have about 8 days to go. This week was kinda horrible for me. I surprised that I even got this chapter typed out at all because we had a tornado and I didn't even know it. It was hailing and everything how gay is that. And today it was all sunny and happy bad the sky was gray. Don't ask, but it's been raining off and on since the beginning of may but its getting more horrible now.**

**I had actually started to read the manga of vampire Kisses, and it kinda confuses me. The part that I love the best is when Raven and this vampire guy is auguring and then all of a sudden she runs away the scary vampire dude is gone and now her and her lover Alexander is auguring and then all of a sudden they're in a car. So I was like what the hell. **

**But overall it's a good manga. I recommend it. :D**

**Until Next Time.**

**Infintiny **


	8. The Heart Returns

_Summary: I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist. They think I'm crazy, I know she's alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too._

_**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives. Rumiko owns, and I don't own the other little things Im not disclaiming for yet. I don't own the first or second Inuyasha movie or any of the quoting either.**_

* * *

_InfintinyMiko—_

_Morning Ray_

_Chapter 8:_

_The Heart Returns_

-**&**-

_My name is simple. Inuyasha, the child of a great lord and a lady. My father's Inu no Taishou, some say he was the greatest demon lord of our time. The __Feudal Era. Though I've never seen my father, he's still the most powerful man in my life. A lot of the things that has happened to me is because of my father. If it wasn't for me, I wouldn't have found sword, my companion, Tetsusaiga._

_My biggest foe, __Takemaru of Setsuna played a role in both me, my father, and my human's lives. I promise you over my life that if it wasn't for that bastard of a man, that my father, my own father would still be alive to this day. _

_Mama is a simple woman, she is lady she's the shrine princess, and even though I was the heir to her kingdom, I was looked upon as the bastard child. Nothing more then an abomination of a human and demon, my mama, she didn't care, the only she was worried about was my safety and happiness, she's the most kindness woman I've ever met. I remember the day she cried for me; they such simple words._

"_Mama, what's a half breed?" _

-**&**-

"So… you came here from Japan right?"

"Yea, me and my friends are just staying here for winter break"

"Yea, that's what a lot of the people that come through here do. There's just a handful of people that come to good old Washington just because they wanted to, but I guess everybody here is different."

I eyed him for a second, there wasn't anything that I could do, or say that would make any sense once so ever to what he just said. Opening my mouth to speak, the boy Souta turned to me and opened his mouth to, I shut my mouth and he did too. I didn't want to seem like a sissy to him by telling him that he could go first, something my mama of this time had taught me, and I guess he caught my drift.

"So, how do you like it here so far?"

I had to think for a second. Really tell me, what have I atucally seen here with my own eyes. Coughing I came up with the best lie I could muster. "Keh, its okay I guess."

Coughing again I eyed him from the corner of my eye, he really seemed shocked, was it that amazing, seriously I have never been out of the country, this trip would probably be my first and last time coming to America, and I wanted to learn everything about it, since there's _a lot _more things that I've never thought of being here than I thought.

I'd just leave out that I found a semi-dead woman for the fourteenth century.

"Where are we going?"

"To my favorite place, home"

"Why?" I said, seriously, why take a person you just met into your house.

He laughed at me and quickened his pace "Well I want you to meet me sister, she's been a little…

He looked behind him, as if he was hoping to see me behind him, before he looked off to the side of him; and when he looked back at me, he eyed my hard, what ever he was about to say was serious, or just seriously true. And because of that I chose not to make a comment, like I wanted to. So instead I swallowed that comment and looked off to the side of me, watching the different colors and types of cars that passed by.

"She's be pissed off lately, and she won't talk to anybody, I mean she's been gone for a couple of years doing some college work and when she came back she was all cool, and she said she had to leave, and when she came back she was like this."

I stared at him, and that was it. What did he want me to do with his sister that was obviously going through something that I fourteen year old couldn't handle? Was that the only reason that this Souta kid was being nice to me, was he thinking okay let me find some random kid off the street that looks reasonable for my sister to talk to, maybe that will cheer her up a bit. I shut my eyes, bit my lip and counted to ten, before I made any sound that could even sound like words.

I didn't want to kill any one before I got to the age of eighteen.

I glanced at him again before looking straight a head. "What could I do for your sister?" It sounded stupid to me, it sounded like I was some servant to him and I wasn't, and I wont be to anyone in my entire life. That's a promise I'll take to the grave.

"Maybe cheer her up a little, dude it sounds _really _stupid now, but believe me you won't regret it, just please help me, I mean you don't even have to really do anything, just talk to her and see if she'll say anything, and if she don't, then you can leave."

I knew I was setting my own ass up for something that I should be able to avoid. I sighed and toke a deep breath. "It couldn't hurt." Was my sealing of the fate.

"Yes, thank you!"

I watched him, shook my head and cracked my knuckles. "Well lead the way"

-**&**-

We had been in the house for a while, Souta had thought it was a good idea that I had gotten used to being in the house for a while before he toke me up stairs to meet the sister that he's never given me a name to. The house reminded me of my own house actually, it was warm and it smelled good, like it had jus been cleaned. This house, it seemed to glow.

I walked in the kitchen in silence, trying not to break anything that came to close to me, I explored the kitchen, looking at the fridge, trying to see it there was any pictures or something that would clue me into what type of girl I was going to be trying to entertain; and as if it was some kind of fate, there was nothing that had anything to do with the family at all, it didn't seem that they had just moved into the house recently, and every house that I've ever been in- in my life has had some form of family related thing in their kitchen's; as I sat at a empty chair looking out into the living room I wondered what made these two so different.

Sighing I leaned back into the chair and pulled out my cell phone; I had figured that Miroku and Sango would have called me thousands of times, wondering what happened to me, and why in the world I would run off with a teenage boy that I've never met before. Shaking my head I sighed as I opened the first message.

_I promise yur ass Inuyasha, that wen' I see yu again… urgh I could just kill yu! Tell me why yu would GO off in this country not knoing if he could kill yu dammit Inuyasha, yu B.E.T.T.E.R msg me back in the next couple of hours._

_-Sango_

That message had me raising an eye brow, she sounded like a pregnant woman in that message, having about four different emotions on two different sentences, I shoke my head. Pressing the reply button on my T-Mobile Shadow- Sage and positioned my fingers over the keys that I needed, only getting the first two words typed before hearing my name being called. Sighing I slid the key pad shut, coughed once and hopped off the chair with my mind still wondering all the place.

"Coming!"

I heard his foot steps pounding against the already thin floor and surprisingly it hurt my ears. Covering them I leaned back against the counter of the kitchen, my head pounding. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs to stop walking so hard but, it stopped, all sounds around me stopped and everything was quite, it was relaxing. I shut my eyes and when I opened them again, all the sound was back, back to normal; and Souta was looking at me like I was crazy, maybe he was sitting there for a while.

"Are you okay?"

"Keh" I said pushing myself off the counter and past Souta.

"Where's the room?" I said without looking back at him, this was something that I could do all by myself; I didn't need a babysitter.

"You're going to go up there alone?" It sounded like he was surprised, maybe I was the first guy to want to go up there alone. It wasn't like I've never seen a scared woman before. Coughing I toke one step up the stairs.

"Are you not going to tell me?"

"Go straight up the stairs and turn right, first door on the left."

Without another word I walked up the stairs and to the room I should have never gotten myself near.

Walking into the room wasn't the bad part, the smell is what bothered me and I stopped short. I knew why her smell was so strong in the shrine house, it all made sense, she was there in that same room the same day I had came, there was no doubt about it. She was the one that left her diary there for me to find it, she had everything all planned out, like I was her lab rat, she knew atucally where to find me, and so did that little bastard of a brother.

It made complete sense now.

She wasn't some random depressed girl that had some problems with her life, or a boyfriend that she probably had for years and they suddenly break up, she had none and me none of those things going wrong with her, right now she was a manipulative woman that had a way with toying with people emotions; mine especially.

At that moment nothing mattered to me, I was running on complete anger, maybe it wasn't the anger that she pushed through my veins, but maybe it was the attachment that my heart had made with her so long ago, the bond that I had long forgotten, she re-opened the wounds that was there. The things that I needed from her, she denied of me, the time that I could spend with her, she denied them of me; she denied everything that my twenty heart century heart wanted, in a body that's back in the mid fourteen hundreds.

Turning to the side, I flicked on the light only to see her sitting on the bed, a smile on her face as she looked at me. She instantly dropped the piece of glue filled paper that she had in her hands into the torn book that reeked of glue and tape. I simply watched her as I shut and locked the door to her bedroom.

"Inuyasha" she whispered. She couldn't mask that happiness that was pored into my name.

And I just stared at her. Plain and simple, my heart started to beat even faster with each passing second. It was a matter of time before it exploded right out my chest. My breathing got even heavier with each minute that passed; and I couldn't help but walk up to the edge of the bed. I was hoping that the smile on her face was gone, and I dared to eye her face again, the smile was gone, but the curiosity replaced it, and so were those eyes that could manipulate me.

That was probably how she got Souta to find me, and trick me into coming here.

Without saying anything she blinked at me, and I lost it, this had to be the moment; my turning point, our turning point. I didn't know where all the anger had went, but I didn't care. Walking around to the other side of the bed, I pulled Kagome up by her sticky hands and hugged her. I wanted nothing more then to whisper in her ear that I was sorry and didn't mean to hurt her or make her cry. I wanted to tell her that I had missed her, and that I didn't want her to leave me like that again, I wanted to tell her so many things in the little time we spent in that hug.

Instead I pulled her even closer to me, taking in the scent of her pulled up hair, trying to memorize the feel of her body against my hands without being a pervert. I tried to get everything I could out of that hug, just in case she left me; I wanted to be able to at least remember her a little. I missed her like crazy in the three days; it was like he was going to lose his mind. I got one last squeeze before I pulled back from our hug. I was surprised that she didn't push away sooner. "Inuyasha…" she whispered as I started to ease her back onto her bed, she looked dejected when I pushed her back to sit on her bed. There wasn't anything I could do about it; I truly didn't know what to do.

"Please…" she said taking in a deep breath "Tell me you want to stay" she sounded so weak in my ears, like she never had opened up to somebody in this manner in a long time. Maybe that was the case; maybe this was the first time she's ever done since… I left supposedly. She was blushing from what I could see and Kagome continued to look straight forward, her body as stiff as a board, it was like she was trained to do this when she expressed her emotions. This just furthered my curiosity about Kagome's and my lives as well.

"I…" taking a deep breath looked back at her stiff form. "Promise, I want to stay with you" I watched her for a second before opening and shutting my mouth.

"Hmm" She said as her body relaxed, and she dropped her arms into her hands. "Inuyasha?"

"Yea what?" I said surprised, I was supposed to go first. "Tell me, why did you come here in the first place?"

Gawking at her for a second I shut my mouth before I answered. "You mean to tell me that you didn't set this all up for me to come and find you?"

"Really I didn't" She said as she fell backwards onto her bed, patting a space beside her, I toke a couple of steps to her, still wondering how this was possible, and then I toke the empty space beside her, and the second my butt hit that bed I finally figured out how tired I really was, figured really, I've learned that you never know how tired you are until one of your body parts get their feel on a bed. Yawning, I turned to face Kagome, who was rubbing her stomach absentminded. "Wench, so your telling me that I set myself up, bumped into Souta randomly, came to the Shrine randomly, and _randomly _got to talking got to Souta, _then _have him again _randomly _tell me about you, and how your _so _depressed, like you had gotten dumped by a long lost boyfriend, and have him make me feel all guilty if I said no, then it being _random _have him take to the house that you _randomly _stay at. Im I right?" I said watching her ever move.

She turned to my and laughed. "Pretty much, you set your self up, and about Souta, I'll kill that ass of a brother… when you leave of course." She smiling.

"How long have you been here Kagome?" I said turning back over onto my back.

"Three days"

"How long have you been living in this house?"

"Since I was born, I think, please tell me, are we playing some round of twenty questions?" She said pushing into my shoulder.

"More like a hundred questions. Kagome tell me, when where you born?"

"In 1981"

"How long have you been in the Feudal Era?"

I looked at me for a long time before answering "sixteen long years"

"You age?"

"Not anymore" I said getting up and pulling me with her.

"I think it's time for you to go back with your friends, it's getting late." By the look on her face she wasn't having it with the answers anymore, and it was probably all my fault, it look ed like I hit a sore spot on her memories. I remember what she told the last time she was with me. I can remember it so clear, but she remembers everything so much clearer. I owned her my life, and I might just give it to her.

_Kagome's eyes watered for a second, her expression was totally unreadable for what felt like hours sitting in the growing darkness of my room with her, I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. She almost looked like stone, the way she sat unmoving, not even blinking. Her eyes glazed over with a hidden emotion that only she knew. When she did move, she put the on the most fake smile that I had ever seen. Her muffled cry startled me to no end; that was a sound I never wanted to her again in my life. "I'm sick of you and everyone else telling me to run" she pushed to sniff. "I'm not running… not without you… I won't leave you behind" she broke down in silent sob._

_Each tear droplet sent a new wave of emotion in me._

"_So you think that your life is a sob story, so what"_

"_How dare you!" Her voice was so low and dark; it made me wonder if she was a true killer._

"_Keh."_

"_I. LIVE. YOUR. FUCKING. LIFE. I. NEVER. ASKED. FOR. THIS."_

"Here take this…" she turned around and walked to her bed, she flipped through the book for a second before ripping out two pages of the book, she shut it, shoved it under her shoulder and walked back to the opening of her door. "Don't read it until you get out of _this _house, and your in that hotel room in you bed you understand me." Her sparkling blue eyes held a seriousness I've never seen before.

"Promise me!"

"I promise dammit"

"Good, now leave"

"Kagome" I whispered out, with all the venom I could muster while turning and walking down that hallway.

-**&**-

Walking back down the street, away from all the things that still needed to be fixed with Kagome and her brother, I wanted to be alone, I could find my own why back to the hotel. And with all the things that I still needed to figure out about Kagome and her life and also about my own life as well, Sighing I put one hand to my forehead and dropped my other hand to reach into my pocket. _I might as well warn them. _Shaking my head I knew I was a dead man as I dialed the number I knew from heart.

"Miroku is that you?" Sango's yelling voice caught me off guard for a bit. "I'm fine, yea… I'm coming home"

-**&**-

_I've become a stronger version of Inuyasha, the one who can re-event him self, to never give even if it meant death. The things I've been through in the last few months opened my eyes and let me realize who I truly am inside, the change, even though it wasn't great, it's still there. I will, forever in my heart keep them with me, for they are the true essentials of my being form here on out. _

_Im selfish, I am a bastard, a jerk, and even if it doesn't seem like it, I am caring. But this is what makes me Inuyasha. And that's all I'll ever be. _

_­­­­­­ _

* * *

_**I would seriously love some reviews for this story. I dont want it to end and then get reviews talking about how much my grammar sucked and stuff because that's actually what happened with Light's Darkness. And that's why I toke the story down. UT upsets me SO much that nobody wants to tell me how I'm doing and how I can improve untill the end because seriously, I could have fixed the problems DURING the story and not after the fact. I know people are ready this story, I know people are liking this story so why not tell me what you think about it, I'm not being pushy about it. Im not say I want so many reviews before I post another chapter I'm not. It just upsets me so much that i cna get 3000 + people at least looking at it. The least you can do for me is tell me or yeah I like your story, or I think it sucks. EVERYTHING helps okay, and good reviews doesn't nessacaryly say that the next chapter well be better than the last. IT just helps my confidence with this story. If you guys like this story, or even hate it just tell me, because right now im thinking that I'm wasting my time writing, taking hours out of my day, when I could be spending it with a boyfriend, who I'm losing all because I love to write. I promise im not a review freak, I just want some feedback... please.**_

_**This isn't the end of the story. I feel so stupid with this thing. Well this will be the official last update during the school year. Yup that's right I'm DONE with school. Seriously I've had it up to here with school, totally sick of it right now. So by the end of the summer I should be totally done with Morning Ray. **_

_**Man, for all the crap I did to put this story out with I'm kind of getting worried about writing for this really. I think that once I finish this story that I'll take a break with writing until December. I want to continue writing, but I'm running out of ideas lately. So nothing says get some idea's like taking a break. **_

_**I recommend listing to Far Away by Nickleback for the reunion section of this chapter. This is a song that fits. XD**_

_**Until Next Time, **_

_**Infintiny**_


	9. The Game

_Summary: I have a problem; I know that, I'm in love with a girl that doesn't exist. They think I'm crazy, I know she's alive. If I can just find her, someway somehow maybe she can love me too._

_**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives. Rumiko owns, and I don't own the other little things Im not disclaiming for yet. I don't own the first or second Inuyasha movie or any of the quoting either.**_

* * *

_InfintinyMiko—_

_Morning Ray_

_Chapter 9:_

_The Game. _

_O, That this too too solid flesh would melt,_

_Thaw, and resolve itself into a dew._

_Hamlet, Act I, scene ii_

_**-& **__-_

It wasn't one of the greatest weakest of my life, well let's just put it this way, I was bored and lonely and I couldn't find my diary. I knew that I had it when I came back here for the two week pass. Flopping back into my bed I ran my fingers through my black hair, taking in a deep breath I tried to remember where I had left it in the shrine house. I knew; I absolutely knew that it was in the closet of my old room, but it wasn't there either, it wasn't any where in the blasted house.

Stopping I turned around, eyeing the closet that I had _neatly _cleaned up _before _I had my little talk with Inuyasha over a week ago, was seemingly too messy for even my likings. Walking over to the old white desk I looked outside of my window, it couldn't be even later than six o'clock, the sun shined brightly into my eyes, an even though it started to burn my eyes lightly I continued to look into its rays of burning light. It was seemingly perfect. My plan in fact, was working so perfectly.

Nothing could go wrong in it, I made sure of it. My story as I read was working too perfectly. Jumping lightly as I felt the vibration slowly running through my body, forcing myself to stalk over to my bed, I slid the phone that I had brought years ago into my hands. It glowed like nothing could ever put its light out; I couldn't help but smile at that fact. Swallowing lightly I was afraid of what it could say.

"Kagome, you up yet?"

Gulping lightly I hurried and slid the keypad up that allowed me to read what ever my mystery text massager had to sent to me, knowing that if I didn't read it now that I would only be hurting myself. Yes, I knew that a little mystery could make someone's life a little more interesting but for me; I had just about enough mystery for one life time.

_Sender: Inuyasha R._

_Hey uh, lucky Kagome… whatcha you up too. Just pretty bored here, school was… okay actually. _

_But hey I needa talk to ya really soon, it's kinda important ya know. I would tell you over this txt but I don't wanna seem sallow. _

_Sent: 01/14/ 2009 06:05:12 AM _

It didn't make sense, why was he acting like this. I've gotten over four texts from like this, but me being too scared to hear his voice after our little good-bye over a week ago, it didn't make sense. Sighing I dropped my phone, not caring where it went, and sharply tuned on my heel, walking to the closet. "Souta… ya Im up, give me about ten minutes okay!" I yelled while pushed random boxes with pictures and words on them out of my way until it found the deep gray box that I kept in the very back of my closet. Just like I figured, it wasn't there.

Putting one finger to my nose I giggled lightly before turning and walking, still in my pajama's to fix myself some breakfast, even though I really didn't need it, I wasn't hungry in the least bit today, but I figured that if I didn't eat something than my _grown _up brother would think something that possible wouldn't and couldn't happen to me at this time.

And if something did go on that could possibly ruin this, my life would go on, just like it did years before. I wouldn't hurt the people around me anymore, and I would learn about the things that needed me the most.

I would learn about saying I was sorry for the things that had hurt me in the past, and the things that I knew would happen that would cause people grief, and I would learn to re-love the people that I've hurt in the past. I would learn to let the past be the past, living in a entirety of my own mistakes, making it the best that I could, being thankful that I even got a second chance at a life that was slowly being ripped to of my chest for six long years.

Finally making my way into the kitchen, it didn't take long for my mood to go from cheery to being in a very dark mood. Opening the fridge, I didn't acknowledge the teenage boy sitting in the chair in the front of me. The only way he'd get me to talk was if he said something first; but if he knew what was good for him, he'd stay quiet. By the time I felt my fingers start to numb, slowly I pulled out two waffles out of the freezer, trying to pretend that I hadn't found them when I wanted to.

By this time I was staring dully at the clock. Six thirty already, never in my mind had I wanted to stay in this town for long; it just felt like I was being put into a cramped closet and every minute that I stayed here, the closet would close inch by inch, until it had fully swallowed me up into its darkness. But like a lot of things, I looked at it as a game, not really turning to see it as reality as most people would like to. You had to dream about how you'd bet the game, it your character would die. No matter what form of how you tried to look at life, it began to become a never ending cycle of one big game.

I stared darkly at my waffles trying my hardest not to stab it as I felt Souta walk into the kitchen beside me. "Hey sis, any left?" he said all too cheerfully. He was watching my stomach, as if it where going to explode, I watched him carefully, trying to word it right before I said something stupid. "Yea, just enough, I'm probably not going to finish this so… if you want to-"

"Yea yea cool" he said taking two waffles into his plate that I never knew he had. As it finally dawned on me, I dropped the plate of wafflely waffles like it had burned me. _No, that that-- sicko _

"Now what the hell…"

"What… what happened?" he had said with waffle hanging out of his mouth.

Sharply turning on my heels, the eyes glazed over. I felt the things that I haven't felt in years. The images that I had learned to repress for over half a century, every thing came running back into me with a big thud. By that time I had already surrendered to my own darkness.

_**-& **__-_

_She failed. _

_She let herself fall into the little darkness that had held to my heart for so long. _

_He was fading into the darkness ever so quickly; too, quickly for her liking as her soft moans filling the tiny room. The baby in her hands made no difference to her at the moment, as he let his hands rummage throughout her open and damaged heart and soul. He was going through her mind, putting images that she tried her hardest not to remember. _

'_Inuyasha' she moaned. 'Help me Inuyasha!' As if he'd help her now. _

_Finally as if on queue, she opened her dully colored blue eyes. "Inuyasha isn't coming" she whispered. "He's still searching for Kikyou" _

_Her pale arms began to tighten as she made her hold on the baby. The baby with the white hair wrapped in a white kimono, she pulsed and pulsed until the pink light began to come brighter and stronger. "But still, Inuyasha isn't going to come and save me" She said continuing to pulse with enthusiasm. Her heart beat followed suit. Giving into the darkness that held her heart. _

'_Inuyasha' she whispered. _

_And one more pulse was all it toke. _

_His dull purple eyes broke out of their trance, as she pulsed the one finale time. 'I've found it' his mind yelled. The baby grasped the side of Kagome's shirt as if he was holding onto her sprit. "I've finally grasped the darkness in your heart Kagome; you can't get away from me now." She never did say anything, the pink light grew more and more, lie a blinding light as she tucked her chin to her collar bone, letting her raven black hair cover her eyes. _

"_Now, hold me tightly, let our souls unite and become my eyes" he said as she wrapped her arms even more tightly to her body. Shutting her already dead eyes, she whispered one last time 'Inuyasha'_

_**-& **__-_

"_What is love?"_

"_Mhuma" he said blushing brightly_

"_Is love eternal?"_

_Pulling his long red sleeves away from the boy and he held it in front of his face, as if he was afraid that the little boy that saw him as his hero, got any plans to grab it again. What was he thinking in going back into this 'girl' stuff? "Whatda mean, where's all this stuff coming from?" he said turning his head sharply to the side before letting it drop back down to his chin, still blushing as red as a baby bottom that just gotten slapped. _

"_Tell me, who said I love you first, was it you or Kagome?"_

_Staring at the boy like a mad man, his blush began to get worse as he thought of way to kill the boy without getting al the fingers pointed at him. "Wha—"_

"_So who was it" Souta said as if it were something he said to someone every day. Calmly he eyed the hanyou gawking at him with his mouth hanging wide open before he suddenly plopped down next to him stammering. "I- I dunno, what are you askin' for anyway?"_

"_Well you are boyfriend and girlfriend?" _

"_Wha-"_

"_Aren't you, well if you weren't her boyfriend then Kagome wouldn't skip so much school to see you in your era, an- and you wouldn't come here to take care of her when she's sick." _

"_Uhh- uhhh" He said pulling back, obviously afraid to answer; maybe he was just at a lost for words. _

"_Sooo, who said it first… wha- what did you say to her?" Souta said leaning in, waiting for the nice juicy gossip that would probably help him with his own love life. _

"_Get off my back" She snapped "As if I'd say mushy stuff like that to Kagome" he said cocking his head to the side, trying to gain some of his pride back, but as you may know, it didn't work… all because he was still blushing._

_Sighing, I thought maybe it would be nice to settle down one day, to have kids of my own; but maybe, just maybe I'll be able to accomplish my goals on the way to both of our futures; even if it meant us not being together in the end. _

_He pressed his warm lips up against my ear, letting in the sweet cold liquid that was Inuyasha, before whispering husk fully into my ear._ _"Have I ever told you that it's amazingly cute when you're angry? ...and when you walk too… oh and I can't forget the way your very existence makes my heart throb... but no no no its not my craziness problems, OR my anger management problems, stupid! It's… wooing the girl._

_He still had my blushing as he kissed my cheek and walked out of the room, laughing the whole time. _

_And my heart was still beating rapidly as I shot forward out of my own darkness. _

_**-& **__-_

_Being pupped. Pregnant, Prego, knocked up even. _

_That's what he thought, all along didn't he._

Turning around and pushing myself up into my feet, I didn't try to smile at him, knowing that I was not up to being tied to the fake cheerfulness this morning, and there was probably only one reason why, and that was because Inuyasha had left for Japan a week ago, we only had one week with each, after we met up again. Which, once again was making our separation even harder to resist, I felt like making up another excuse that I had to leave for Japan again for another _school _project, just to see him again, but I couldn't make myself do it, no matter how hard I tried, and no matter how much I practiced the words in my head over and over again, I only to saw his face light up… and then pale in color all over again.

All because of me.

Taking in a forkful I shoved in golden waffle into my mouth, even though I hated waffles.

He probably thought that because the _bastard_ _pop-tart_ was listening in to our conversation the last night he was here. Thinking about it, it sounded too dirty and too perverted, even though we were sharing our own private messages. But how could I blame him, for being a teenager a teenage boy for that matter. It felt almost scandalous, one dirty, dirty little secret.

Taking in a breath I eyed Souta out of the corner of my eye. He looked seemingly cheery today, no grouchiness. Smirking a subconsciously cracked my knuckles. – Prefect.

"So tell me Souta, what's with that guy that you brought over about a week ago?" Getting up from the table I nearly gagged at the sight of the food in front of me, sticking it into the fridge, I barely thought about eating it later, let alone the fact that it was about to come up now; putting both my hands into my stomach and started rubbing the poor organ that was being abused. _Thank you god, for making us be able to swallow. _Sitting down, it wasn't all too pleasant to be greeted with clouded, scandalously eyes, especially from a teenager. Taking in a deep breath and a gulp I stared him down, determined not to let him win.

"Well?" I sighed letting my elbow rest on the counter. I watched him blush before cocking his head to the side, even though to the average person they would have gotten annoyed with the little brat until you where just about ready to rip your eyes right out of your sockets, but I couldn't help but smile at the all to fresh memory of another person that was starting to take up a lot of room in her thoughts, and heart—

All over again.

Hearing a loud sigh I turned to face him again, this time letting my head fall into my arms that rested in my lap.

There really wasn't anything _to _say about him Kagome, he was just some guy that had hit me in the street some time ago, and we hung out a bit and then I thought why not let him meet you because I was sick and tried of you mopping around the house like you had lost a long lost lover, it didn't make sense to me anymore—" patting his head lightly, I put on one of my genuine smiles for him, he did smile back at me before I whispered. "—a lot of things don't you know"

My brother for some complete odd reason toke the harmless joke a little to personally for my likings, the way he glared at me didn't bring back to many good memories. "Hey kid Im—"He cut me off by jumping off the twisting chair and without any shame, flipped me off; and if it hadn't been for the shock of my sixteen year old brother flipping me off, then I'd probably would have jumped out of my chair and as much as I'd hate myself for doing it later, I found myself just itching for the little nerd to come back and get what he'd been asking for. "I thought you'd like him because he told me that he really liked you Kagome…"

_**-& **__-_

The damn, phone.

It was the thing that woke me up me at ten o'clock PM, on a Saturday no less. Groaning I rolled over and grabbing my phone.

"Kagome?" Why in the world would she call me this late, shouldn't she have known that he would be asleep by now. Sighing I slid the keypad open before I pushed the green button that meant talk.

"Kagome?" I repeated.

"Inuyasha, thank god really I need your help please" She was out of breath and panting. She was scared out of her mind. I could here the screaming and loud thuds and things being thrown against walls. I really hoped that she was watching a horror flick and she wanted me to talk her out of being scared. Slowly I pushed myself up in bed.

"Hey, hey calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"I- I need you to…" She toke a sharp breath in, as if she was hiding, then she toke another. "Come to the- the" One sharp scream rang a little to close for my comfort. I could hear her footsteps pounding against the pavement; her breath panting unevenly into my ears. Her scream cut off what I was just about to say, I could hear the tables and chairs being crashed into, followed by a scream or another loud thud against something hard.

"Im coming for you!!" A man's voice screamed. "You can't run." And by that time I was already into my pants and shirt, pulling on a jacket, and writing a note. Really I didn't nee to get grounded again, when there where things that I still wanted to do around here and being grounded wasn't anything that I needed at this moment.

Hearing the closet door shut; her velvet voice shot through my veins like an inferno, anger pooled into my veins like nothing I had ever felt before. My mind blanked and I felt the blood pooling in my hands. The pleasure, the feeling of having blood on my hands was overwhelming. My breath hitched as I hung the phone up in an instant and shoving it into my pocket. Cracking my hand to the side and then to the other, a turned and shot back up the stairs and in a split second was shooting out of my window.

The one simple request was spinning through my mind and wouldn't stop; her voice pulling out my soul. "Come to the school and save me!"

Blood. It filled my senses and stained my own hands. I tried to make my body and eyes to look away from my own hands, trying to shake the thought of me killing the man or woman that was holding Kagome captive, I didn't even think of how all these things were becoming re-opened in my mind, things that I never thought was possible in this day of time. Instead my body lifted and soared through the sky over the roofs of many buildings that were passing by me in one big gray blah. My eyes could already look onto the phenomenon that was playing out in front of me, just like a movie… a game.

They say freak

When you're singled out

The red...

It filters through--

My feet touched the ground and I toke the first the first thirty minutes to make myself ready for what was going to happen. To hear her scream so I could run in there and slash the throat of the one that was hurting her. Taking deep breaths in to try and control the demon within me, the one that I always knew was there.

The message was simple. All it said was to meet me in front of your school house or your precious Kagome would die.

So that's how I ended up standing here in the freezing cold air, waiting for what ever would pull me into this web of lies, that only I could fix. To save the woman I fell somehow in love with.

Now, really this is where I began to know my story had re-began, craziness was already at the edge… taking that deep breath in I knew I was jumping off the deep end into a forever ending sin of darkness. To find my morning ray.

_**-& **__-_

I didn't bother telling my brother that I was going out and really it shouldn't bother him too much, he'd survive on his own; just like he always does. When I was plotting about going out to clear my head of the words that where still haunting my already mind, I just couldn't shake the fact that every thing I did in life always ended up badly. The fact that I was becoming selfish didn't bother me one bit, I had the years to come up with all the sin that I had bottled up for years now. I thought as I made my way down to the finale step of the shrine house.

I'd like to believe that it was the fact that I wasn't able to let go of the fact that I still had something for him, and even though it was barley there anymore, it was still there and every time I continue to spend my time with Inuyasha, the more I could feel _something _tugging at the emotion that I had learned to suppress for the last years, and I didn't need to believe that his reincarnation could still remembered every thing about himself. Scratching my arms and trying to figure out what the hell was actually going around here?

Sighing I stretched as I walked into the gates of the park, glaring up at the welcome sign. My heart started to beat even harder than before. I knew I was weakened in these past four months, and my strength still hadn't returned. There wasn't anything I could do; it could take _years _until my full miko powers would return to my body. Coughing lightly I could feel the slight feel of nausea sweep up into my brain, it old me something wasn't right; that something I should have figured out a long time ago. Coughing again, I huddled over and threw up all of my breakfast. Wiping my mouth I whipped around, dodging the punch that was directed to my face.

"My, its being awhile _miss. Kagome, _I see you're still as weak as you where when your cute hanyou killed himself that night. I'm positively sure you remember sweet Kagome? Hmm, whatda shame" she said dryly.

"--What the fuck… you- you- bitch, how **dare **you show your face!"

"You stupid bitch, where you _that _damn eager to let him fuck you again that you failed to shut the void you made, you reversed time Kagome… you tramp and I'll let your little _buddy _Inuyasha fix the mess you made… " she said walking closer to the me, even though with each step she toke the I still continued to back myself up against the wall. "and I'd just _love _to spill his yummy blood" she whispered, watching the me; knowing that she could tell had that I already had surrendered myself to Amaya knowing that one wrong move and I was going to make a fine addition to the red and black paint splattered across the wall.

"MY precious Kagome, now why might I ask are you unarmored?" She said while letting her tongue drat out to the spot that I used to be able to call Inuyasha's spot. Sniffing I whimpered with disgust and hatred.

"Im no bodies fucking _precious" _It was completely unreal that some much anger could be running up and down my veins, I let my instinct letting her hands ball up into fists.

Her childlike giggles filled my ears her hands running up and down my body, I already knew what she was going to do; with no regrets I let myself make a barrier around the one thing that mattered to me-- My heart.

It didn't matter to me anymore that she was physically abusing my body, it would heal, and everything on me would heal eventually. The only thing that still hasn't forgiven me, my heart, was killed on the inside and outside. Her hands slid down from my hips and made there way up to rest on the crook of my throat, her fingers ran up and down my neck before she let her lips fall soundly down upon my sensitive skin.

"If you're going to torture me, kill me and have you way with me if you please."

"My, my Kagome I always knew your where a _wench, _but **never **a dirty tramp that wants nothing more than to fuck and that's why I have him in the palm of my hands, he's looking for you ya know… at his school, thinking you're getting attacked." Was it supposed to hurt, it didn't, it couldn't because her words would **never **matter to me, only one person who cared for more than my life itself did, smiling I was thankful that I even saw his face after all these years. She giggled into my ears one last time before I felt her hand trail the length of my hair, before I sighed as I felt her nails finally dig into my neck.

_Inuyasha--_

_**-& **__-_

Slowly I walked into the school house. Turning left then right, I let my senses take charge. There was nothing out of the ordinary, no bodies lying around, and no broken tables or anything. Sniffing lightly, her scent got even hotter, closer than I had hopped. Gulping I pushed the black glass door that led to our auditorium.

"Kagome?"

"No, it's worse"

She giggled at me before her eyes glared at me darkly. _Keh, if looks could only kill_

"Where's Kagome!"

She jumped down from the top of the auditorium stage seats, thinking that she'd break her bones by jumping from that height; I instantly jerked forward, only to be pushed away form her freezing hold hands, she continued to push me until I was up against the ice cold stair case. She eyed my eyes with her own green ones, she smirked at me. To her maybe, this was only a game. Her hands zipped my jacket down, and felt all over my chest, still it felt… disgusted, there wasn't anything that could make me let myself submit into my emotions.

"If you don't get your fucking ass off of me-"

"Then you'd do what-"

I glared at her like no other. If I could I'd let myself go… into the blood that ever so wanted to take over my body. Flinching back further into the wall, I could see some red… just a little.

"Awww now is the _little _puppy getting mad—now-"

"It's not funny"

"Has _your _little Kagome ever told you _why _she came to find you; why she needed to come and find you?"

In the flash my hands didn't stop, I couldn't stop them in the moment; they acted as if they had no owner. "Where the fuck is she"

I almost submitted to it, almost.

Her giggling over came my ears until it was all I could hear, all I could think of.

"You were only her fuck buddy; but you guys would call your selves' _mates, _her one true love—and you hers" She said rolling her eyes. "But you tainted her, she would have become the world's most powerful miko- but you had to come into her life. She had to keep letting you into her life, she just kept changing you Inuyasha… but in the end you'd only be a half-breed."

_**-& **__-_

I'd been called a half breed a lot in my one hundred and thirty six years of living, even though my hands and my body seemed clean enough to let myself get a few friends at I'm probably losing at the moment all because of a girl. A women move like it, and even as I got closer and closer to her, my sword pulsed through my body, sending warnings up and down my spine as I inched forward towards her. "Can't get enough of this huh half-breed" He felt his blood boil at the dead; mocking tone she used to try and degrade Kagome. All the times that she stood up for him when he had him self lost faith in him self. Smiling and licking her lips, I watched as she sad the words that hurt me even though they weren't even coming from _my_ Kagome's lips. "You seriously thought I'd open my legs for _you_ to fuck like a rag doll Inuyasha" she watched the shock in my face, the horror, I'd never… I'd never thought about sex even when I first met her, I knew she was really pretty, but sex on the other hand, hell no.

That laugh, that sick, overly cheery laugh isn't what bothered me the most, it was the fact that she pictured all of this as a game, like my whole life story was apart of some big book that only Kagome, and this woman knew about. Pushing myself back onto my feet I watched 'Kagome' twirl her fingers around something that looked like a strip of gold paper, without stopping she looked at me and smiled. I fought not to run over there and dug my fingers into her neck.

"You want this?" She said curiously, she probably already knew what I was going to say. "Don't answer that, since I'm being overly open today, I'll let you have this…" She giggled her childlike giggle again.

For the moment it looked like she was just going to let the paper fall from her hands, but as I watched it began to grow faster and faster until my eyes couldn't even keep up with it. But the moment that I had to blink was the moment a long sword was in my hands; I could only stare in disbelief.

"Remember what I told you today Inuyasha, for one thing I highly doubt that your so called precious _Kagome _would have told you about this… even if you did get your memory back…"

"You're just a twisted bastard; you're a demon just toying with my emotions!" I screamed out at her, in the process dropping my own sword. It pulsed into me once and then twice, and before I could even think about it, I couldn't move. _Remember me. _It whispered once and then it was gone. "Tetsusaiga" The world was beginning to become blurred; it was spinning around me own two feet. I was officially mentally, physically, and emotionally crazy before I even turned fifth teen. Wasn't that just lovely, every teenagers dream!

She giggled once more before she disappeared. "I hope you're in for a hell of great game Inuyasha!"

* * *

_Pshh yeash I just love cliff hangers… now before –some- of you come and hack my computer for not updating on my normal schedule but some things came up that I'll tell you about simply because I want to but I'm not going to go into details because well… really it's none of your business in the first place. cough cough stalkers cough cough_

_Any way. First things first, the day after a posted the last chapter I twisted my ankle pretty bad, I call it twisted and they call it 'broken' I was so pissed off because my family and even my stupid overly urgh boyfriend was all like "don't write until your ankle is healed. And well we got into a pretty bad argument that night ._

_Second… my baby (main computer) a.k.a the monitor blew up… seriously SO I have to wait to get another monitor for that while battling to put this chapter up because my stupid laptop didn't want to work… it lags so bad when I bring up word, this computer hates it. . But either way I was pushing off writing this chapter because seriously I REALLY hate this chapter. It was like 6 thousand words and I felt lie shooting the lab top to make it stop…. So many words… Ima hate coming back to this when I edit it over my break from writing. _

_I need to get this straight the only reason that this mystery chick was acting like a lesbian was because she was trying to get her scent onto her body and make it strong enough to make it believable to our favorite puppy. So no more fluff moments with chick on chick ._

_So all in all if you haven't figured it out already. This chapter was one really important one!! _

**Well Until Next Time.**

**Infintiny**


End file.
